Send me an Earth Angel
by mysticalchemist
Summary: Two young Earthling girls become entangled with the war between Mars and Plutark after they become involved in trying to stop Plutarkian mobster Lawrence Limburger from taking over Earth. Only to become enslaved by the Plutarkians themselves. Their story unravels as they are helped by a mysterious group of furry young heroes.


Wild screams pierced out through the large throne room, as two young helpless women fought for their lives. Surrounded by disgusting scaled skinned fish like creatures, the scared girls were thrown to the floor with a clatter of chains. Clad in scanted silks and little else left to the imagination, they shivered from the ice cold wind that blew in from tall crystallized aqua green stain glass windows that were left open to circulate the air. The pungent foul scent of rotting sewage wafted from the bodies of the strange fish-like creatures. Making the room fill like a giant seafood cooler. Looking up into glowing yellowish eyes, the younger of the two, gasped in disgust and fright. The extremely overweight Overlord draped in purple robes and golden ropes hanging from his belt, bent over them and smiled a sick minded appreciation.

"Yes, they will do me well.", he replied with a nod of his head. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he glanced up to address his soldiers. "You say they tried to retaliate against you? And this planet called Earth was surely our new paradise of wealth." One of the soldier's stepped up from the crowd and bowed. "Yes, Lord Camembert. Our surveillance of the new-found planet proved to be profitable. The planet Earth is covered in large amounts of water reserves and the soil itself is rich in minerals and precious gems. Which I assure you, my lord that they will bring us a mighty profit to Plutark." Their leader smiled largely revealing a mouthful of razor sharp pointed teeth. "Good, good!" With a clap of his hands, he commanded. "We shall start the extraction at once!" A clattering of chains echoed from the cement floor as the younger girl jumped up with a start. "No, you won't get away with this!" she screamed. His eyes narrowed back at her with a piercing anger. "Oh, but of course we will. My Plutakian soldiers follow orders quite well and who is their to stop us from what is ripe for the taking?"

Her hazel eyes grew wide with anger. "Leave our planet alone you disgusting monsters." she cried. Shaking his head he replied with annoyance, "Take these two away at once!" he growled but then stopped in mid stride, suddenly a hideous glow lit up his fish-like eyes. "On second thought take this one to my room. The other you can discard of." The older of the two girls grabbed her friend's shoulder with horror. Her blonde streaked brown hair swirled around her face as she stared over at her companion. "No he can't do this!" she shrieked.

A shriek of anger and disgust escaped the younger girl's lips as she tried to jump up. "You disgusting fish faced freaks! Leave my friend out of this!" she demanded. Soldiers grasped her by the arms and dragged her to a kneeling position. Her friend reached out frantically to grab her. "Renee, they can't do this to us!" she wailed repeatedly as two other guards grabbed her arms and began to drag her away." Tears of frustration slid down Renee's cheeks. "Lindsay they won't get away with this I promise!" she replied. Looking back up at the fish like overlord she snarled angered. " What do you want with us?" she asked. Bending down toward her she fought back the urge to hurl as his pungent breathe floated around her. "I only need you my dear, your friend is of no use to me." Renee stared at him with wild eyes. "What do you plan to do to her?" she asked. A laugh bellowed deeply in his large stomach. "She will fetch me a large sum when she is sold off to the slave market." he remarked with a nod. A blood curdling scream pierced through the air. "No! I won't let you sell me. I am no ones property!" Lindsay growled. "But how wrong you are my dear," a deep baritone voice boomed from the darkness.

All eyes fell upon a dark large purple suited figure step through the doorway. Beady black eyes glared back at the young girls. Running a gloved hand through his greasy black hair, he sleeked it back with a laugh. "Ah hmmm... he began clearing his throat. "You see, under my jurisdiction. I believe that you two young ladies are now and will ever be prisoners of Plutark." Lord Camembert drew his hazy yellowish gaze toward his cohort. With a roll of his eyes, he shrugged. "Limburger, must I remind you that you are a Plutarkian and you are to act like one. Now take that ridiculous mask off at once!" Startled bafflement filled the human mobster's face. "Uh, but of course your overly large one." Gasps escaped the girls faces as they watched him peel away his "face" revealing fins and gills, they realized he was one of them. "Your one of them?" Renee cried with disgust. "You monster! How can you get away with this? You tricked our people into selling their homes and properties for what? Mass destruction! Your destroying our home!" A laugh vibrated through the room. "Ha, right you are my dear. But that is what Plutark is all about. You see there are so many planets in the cosmos that are just ripe for the picking. Before long we will be the richest and power fullest planet in the universe!"

Renee shook her head with disgust. "Your nothing but rotting stink faces!" she growled. Lord Camembert's anger yell rumbled the room. "Enough! Soldiers do as I have asked. Dispose of that one at once!" he glared pointing at Lindsay. Tears of fear filled her eyes as soldiers roughly grabbed her arms. "Nooo!" Renee screamed in agony. Suddenly a gruff sound echoed out from the back of the room. "Da wait!", a hulking ape like man covered in over halls and dripping with grease came running in. Slipping on his own oil puddle, he stumbled over his own feet and fell face first to the cement floor. "Dahaaa!", he cried as he came skidding to a halt in front of Lord Camembert and his boss. "Da Mr. Limburger!" he said quickly. With a roll of his eyes, he glared at the grease dripping baboon. Shifting a hasty glance back at his Lordship, he bowed profusely. "Oh, please forgive my boneheaded cohort for his disrespectful disruption." Limburger replied with clenched teeth. Giving a sloppy salute, the grease like ape tried to make a quick apology. "Da sorry, your lordshipness, but I couldn't help but over hear yer conversation about that pretty lil' lady ova' there. And I was ah a wonderin' if I could pay for her. I brought my piggy bank!" he proclaimed pulling out a pink pig shaped bank. Lindsay's cry of disgust filled the room. "You have got to be kidding!"

Limburger glared over at his cohort with disbelief. "Grease pit, you moronic barbarian. You mustn't be serious!" Grease pit pulled off his cap nervously twisting it in his hands. His bald pin sized head was drenched in sweat. "But I is boss! She so pretty and all. And I been lonely for so long! I promise to take real good care of her. Besides I was figurin' maybe she could be my payment for helpn' yous to take over Earth." Limburger sighed with annoyance. "Well I suppose if your lordship does not oppose?" Lord Camembert nodded heatedly. "Fine, she is yours. Besides I have who I want!" he declared casting a demonic smile toward Renee. Grease pit through his hands up in the air. "Yea! Me got me a woman finally!" But then he scratched his head with confusion. "But da what should I do with her?" he asked himself.

Cries escaped from the girls as they made one last plead for escape. "Lindsay, hold on! We'll get out of this somehow!", Renee declared as they were dragged away. Deep into the darkness shadows disappeared as the sounds of clanking chains and shackles were heard grating along the long corridor floors. Being taken to horrors unknown the two helpless human girls prayed for a miracle.

Renee cried out with anger and helplessness as she was tossed upon a rather large canopied covered bed. "Lord Camembert is allowing for your chains to be removed. But you can not escape for the doors are heavily guarded. So don't be getting any bright ideas, human!", her Plutarkian guard rumbled. Leaving her in a state of panic and fear she was left alone. Shivering with disgust and fear she looked around for a means of escape. "We have to get out of here but how?", she thought. Casting a weary glance around the room she let her eyes fall upon a bottle of wine and two champagne glasses. She held in a urge to be sick as she suddenly noticed a small bottle sitting beside the wine. Picking it up she realized it was some sort of sleeping pills. "He was planning to drug her!" she thought with horror. But then a cry of surprise escaped her as she suddenly heard the door knob lock click. Dropping the bottle she quickly pulled her knees to her chest scrunched up like a ball. Awaiting her doom, she breathed deeply trying to keep a clear head.

The door creaked open slowly revealing the extremely large Plutarkian overlord. Clad in nothing more than a robe, he's eyes lit up as they fall upon the defenseless Renee. "Ah, but you are a dazzling sight to behold." he declared. She turned her head and spat bitterly. "I'll never give into you." she replied heatedly. A low rumble came from his stomach as he smiled. "We will see about that, my dear. But first how about we celebrate over a glass of wine." Her eyes shifted towards him with puzzlement. "What exacting are you celebrating?" she asked. Again his face broke out into a hideous smile of razor teeth. "Why, are vows of marriage my dear. You will serve Plutark fine as my queen." Her mouth dropped open in horror. Shaking with anger and disbelief, she shuddered. "But I never agreed to be..." she was cut off as he cupped her chin. His slimy skin felt cold against her as she fought not to squirm. "But I have chosen for your, my young Earthling. You will bear me beautiful children I do declare." Her heart thudded wildly against her chest. "Never!" she cried inwardly. "I have to get out of here!" Reaching back for the two wine goblets, he handed her one and began to pour the wine. Taking her's with a shaky hand, she fought to control her nerves. "Wait!" she cried. He gave her a questioning stare. "Umm... I believe this wine is much to warm. Wouldn't it be nice if we could get some ice." He nodded. "i suppose I guess I could have one of my servants bring it up to us." Renee bit her lip as she tried to rack her brain for a plan. Getting up off the bed he walked over to his phone. "Yes, this is Lord Camembert..." his voice muffled from the phone.

Renee silently screamed in happiness. "Yes, now's my chance!" Watching as he kept his back turned to her, she quickly grabbed the bottle and poured in the pills. Making sure to keep her glass she watched as he began to end his conversation. Hearing the phone click, he slowly turned back to her. "it should be up here quickly." She nodded meekly. Forcing herself to fight out the rotting scent of his body wafting through her nose, she waited. His weight of his body fell upon the mattress with a squeak as he sat beside her. "You are such a rare jewel of the stars." he replied softly. His eyes glow a sickly yellow as he inched toward her. Trying not to gag, Renee's chest tightened as he brought his face to hers. Puckering his lips out for a kiss he pulled her toward him. With a sudden cry of helpless, Renee jumped as she heard the door being knocked on. "Lord Camembert, room service.", a bubbly feminine voice called through the door. His obvious annoyance was heard as he growled inwardly. "Always at the wrong second." he spat as he got up to answer the door. Renee allowed a quick breathe of momentarily relief . "Man, that was a close one!" she realized with a shake of her head.

Hearing the sound of the door clicking, Renee quickly waited for him to return. "Ah, yes here we are he replied as he scooped ice into his glass. Reaching out her glass to him she gave a fake smile. "Here's to a long rein of power and wealth." he declared clanking his goblet to hers. She nodded. "Cheers!" Watching happily as he gulped down his wine she pretended to sip at hers. Taking her glass he sat them back on the night stand. "So now where were we? Ah! Yes. I believe we were about ready to consummate our marriage." Renee fought to flee as she silently begged for the drug to quickly take affect. Suddenly his eyes became droopy as he fought to stay awake. "Hmmm... well yes. How about a kiss for your king my new found queen... we shall... become one with …..." Much to her amazement and happiness he fell asleep snoring quite loudly. "Thank the heavens!" she breathed. Running to the large tinted window she looked out toward the sand covered surface. The sky cast a hue of reddish pink haziness. "Just where the hell are we?" she pondered. But shaking her head, she clicked open the lock as quietly as she could. "It matters not. We have to get away from here first." glancing behind her, she waited mercifully for any sounds from the guards on the other side of the door. Nothing but silence. Pushing open the heavy grating window it squeaked open softly. Climbing up onto the ledge she closed her eyes and pushed herself to jump.

The cool night air caught her as she floated down to the desert below. Scrapping her knees through the thin silk pants she wore, she swore softly. Looking back up at the dark looming castle that just seconds ago she was held prisoner, she breathed deeply. "Lindsay, please hold on. I'll come back for you I promise." With a new found strength she stood up and pushed herself on. Somewhere on this strange planet there had to be someone that could help them. And then they could go back home and forget any of this ever happened to them. _Or so she thought._

Roaring of motorcycles revved through the silent rust covered deserts. Two moons hung high in the dark red sky radiating a sliver of white light over the shadowed figures as they raced through the night. Skidding to a halt a couple of teenaged bikers got off their bikes and noticed for the first time a young human girl laying in disarray on the sandy desert floor. "Where she come from?", whispered the young female biker. Her companion shrugged his shoulders and shook her head. "Let's just take her back to headquarters." His female partner nodded uneasily. "Are you sure that would be safe?" Her partner patted her on the shoulder. "She needs our help, sis." he replied as she helped him lift the girl from the ground. Then just as suddenly with a kick start the bikes flared to like and zoomed down the sand dunes into the pink star scattered horizon.

Laying the female human on a vacant cot, ruby red eyes gazed down upon her frail form. "Who is she?", a deep husky voice asked. "We don't know we just found her up near Mt. Olympus.", the young teenaged boy replied. "Rim fire, you and your sister shouldn't be out their riding alone like that. Who knows who could be out there!", a gruff yet gentle voice boomed. Looking up at the overly large and masculine gray giant, he shrugged helplessly. "I know Uncle Modo, Primer and me our sorry but this girl just looked like she needed our help." Rim fire stated. A pat on the shoulder came from his husky voiced companion. "We know you guys meant well." Primer flipped back her long blonde hair from her pale tanned furred face. "But what is going to be done about her?" A thudding of footsteps were heard behind them as their leader and mentor stepped into the infirmary. "Hey, Stoker." Rim fire called. His extremely tall dark brown furred teacher nodded to the others. "So what do we have here?" he asked. Taking care not to waken the sleeping human girl. "Wow, now there's something you don't get to see everyday here." he stated. A childish laugh filled the air. "Yeah but isn't that the truth of it. Eh bros? I mean come on now what would a babe like her be doing here?" their younger shorter white furred friend asked. Crossing his arms, he bent to take a second glance at her. "I say we keep her!" he declared smiling. Stoker threw him a deafening glare. "Come on kid. She's a human not a pet!" The smart ass white furred biker shrugged his shoulders. "Hmph, maybe not but what else are we supposed to do with her?"

Stoker stood in thought for a long moment. "Well I say we take her back to Brimstone for questioning." Suddenly a vulgar voice shouted from the entrance. Standing at attention the other soldiers and comrades stood at attention as the highly honored general of their planet's military marched through. "Hold it, right there!" the rebel leader rolled his eyes as he addressed the corporal general. "General Striker how nice to see you again." he replied through clenched teeth. "Stoker, did I hear you right? You plan to take this human under your own wing? Do you realize that retaliates military procedure? She could prove dangerous to our civilians we can't let that pose any threat to us!" Stoker's eyes flared an angry shade of red crimson. Losing his temper his growled. "Are you blind? This poor girl is just a helpless being. Who knows what happened to her? Besides what would she be doing here if she was plotting something against us. The kids found her by herself hurt and alone. That just doesn't add up buddy!" General Striker backed up abashed, "Whoa! Look we just think it would be safer to keep her at the base until we know further of who she is?"

Silence filled the room as all eyes fell upon the human. She seemed to be stirring in her sleep. "Uh, hate to brake it to ya guys but I think she's about ready to wake up soon.", Throttle their tanned furred friend declared thrusting a thumb toward her. Gazing at her lost in thought, Stoker sighed. "Look I just think it would make more since to take her back to Brimstone. There my Freedom Fighters could watch over her. She would most likely feel safer there and then from there might get her to readily talk to her. We promise to keep you updated. Alright?" he asked turning toward the flabbergasted general.

General Striker shook his head, glancing around the room he felt hopeless. With a shrug he nodded. Pointing a finger at Stoker's chest, he replied. "Fine let it be known that the military holds you for full responsibility of the human girl." Determination flashed across Stoker's face. "Understood

Renee slowly stirred awake as her head throbbed with pulsing pain. Her eyes fluttered opened hazily as she struggled to regain her focus. Her blurred vision slowly cleared away as she suddenly sat up. "Where am I?" she gasped frightened. "What happened?" Her heart hammered against her chest as she realized she was lying in a bed. Propping herself up onto the pillow she dared herself to look around. Her first thought was that she had been recaptured but this room seemed very different then the Plutarkian castle she was confounded in. No this room seemed to have a more welcoming atmosphere to it. A fire was lit in a small little fireplace on the outer wall. Beside her laid a plate filled with a variety of crackers and meats. A root beer bottle sat beside it. Her stomach rumbled in response but she dared not touch any of it. The room itself seemed small and dismal. Not much furniture except for a nightstand, desk and the bed she was lying in. The walls were a rustic red color as so was the floor. It seemed as if though the room was made of stone. Making her wonder just where the heck she was. But then her senses perked up as she heard what sound like water running. Realizing someone was in the room across from her, she made to get up quickly. Throwing the blankets off of her, she jumped down to the floor. Hurrying to the bedroom door, she let out a ring of pain as her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor with a thud. Looking up she heard the other door slam open and amazement and shock filled her features.

Warm crimson ruby eyes stared down at her from a brownish furred face. Long dark hair hung in the tall man's face. Red antennas protruded up between two large furred ears. But her heart pounded even harder as her gaze grazed down the rest of him. His extremely muscular chest jetted out from wide shoulders as he was fully exposed save for a towel wrapped around his torso. Wrapped around his ankles a metallic shining tail whipped back and forth. Her eyes widened in bewilderment. In short he was extremely attractive. Yet despite it all he was a seven foot tall humanoid mouse! Her breath caught in her chest. Trembling in fear she stared back at him with helplessness.

Stoker looked down at the fear filled hazel jewels that fell upon him. Frozen in place he could only gaze back at the mysterious beauty. Her auburn, sun kissed hair hung loosely out from its braid. Long slender legs were buckled under her as she scrambled to hold her ripped aqua silk robe against her barely clad tanned body. Heat soared through him in places he hadn't felt for a long time. "Thank Mars! He was wearing a towel!" Biting back his cry of lust he gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calm down. "Think more logically here, Stoke." he told himself. Finally shaking it off he bent to lend her a hand.

"Come on sweetheart. Let me help you up." he stated softly. Trembling fingers grasped his own as he gently pulled her up. A cry of alarm escaped Renee's lips as her ankle began to betray her and give out. Falling straight into his hard wet chest, her cheeks heated a soft pink hue as she looked down quickly with embarrassment. Her body seemed to be a traitor as it stirred to life. Feeling the rock hard heat of his arousal against her hips, she bit back a cry of escaped pleasure. Pulling away quickly from his grasp she stumbled over to the bed. Her hands flew out in front of her as she fell toward it. Gentle warm furred hands wrapped around her shoulders as she was turned toward him in a sitting position. Trembling profusely she fought to sit still. Not sure what to make of this mouse-man. He was so gentle and kind, surely he meant her no harm. But yet it still frightened her that someone such as him could exist. But yet then again those strange fish face aliens... what did they call themselves? Plutarkians? But yet she felt safe here in some sort of weird way. Could her feelings hold true? She hoped so. She surely did.

Hazel bedazzled jewels met his own fire filled gaze. "Who are you?" she asked in a soft feminine voice that could melt any man's heart. "It's alright. Your safe now. Your among friends." he stated. She nodded slowly. As if noticing her nervousness for the first time. He finally stood up. "I better get cleaned up. I'll just let the ladies know your awake now and I'll send them in to help you." before she could say a word he left her in the bedroom alone and confused. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "Hello?" a deep feminine voice echoed out. Clicking the door open two young female mice walked in. "Wow! First time I ever got to meet a human!" the long blonde haired one declared. Her dark black haired gray furred companion eyed her uneasily. "Take it easy Harley. We don't want to frighten her." Harley shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm sure Stoker went and done that already." she replied sarcastically. Her friend rolled her eyes as she cast her gaze back at Renee. "So, I'm sure your full of questions by now right?" she stated bluntly. Renee nodded meekly. "Well here's the deal. You answer all our questions and we will be happy to answer yours." Putting her hands on her hips she cocked her head glancing down at. "Deal?" Renee could only nod. "How about we introduce ourselves first?", extending out her hand the blonde mouse smiled. "I'm Harley and this is Carbine." The other girl mouse nodded with a sigh. "Nice to meet you. now can we get her ready to meet the others?" Renee's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Others?" she quivered.

The downstairs mess hall was crowed with hundreds of hungry rebels as they quickly took seats and sat down for the evening meal. "So what do you make of her, Stoker?", Throttle asked his mentor as he took a seat beside his friends at a long cafeteria table. He shrugged his shoulders with thought. "I don't know she seemed sorta of quiet this morning. Couldn't really get her to say much of anything." Setting down his root beer mug, Modo let out a large belch. "She sure is a pretty lil' thing isn't she?"he asked. Stoker cast him a glance with a hint of a smile. "Yeah, but I just wish we knew more about her." Pushing back on his seat, Vinnie tossed his boots on the table. " I say we just keep her here. Be kinda fun don't you think?" Suddenly he let out a shout of alarm as he was pulled backwards and fell straight back on the floor. "Yeah, great idea bonehead.", Carbine replied from behind them. "Just what you need. Being stuck here with this loudmouth, hey Renee?" casting a glance beside her, the human girl stood between her and Harley. Looking down at the floor, Renee shook her head. "You could do so much better Harley." she smiled. Laughs filled the table as Vinnie looked up at them with a pout. "Hey, not funny."

Hearing the silver bell like laughter coming from the young human girl, it warmed Stoker's heart. It was good to hear her getting along with the others. Carbine and Harley worked miracles he thought as he silently thanked them. "Hey, welcome to our table of the finest Freedom Fighters on Mars.", Throttle replied with a wave. "Um... thank you I think?", she stuttered as her gaze fell upon the group of male mice. "Care to have a seat?", his extremely large gray furred friend asked. His one eye was covered with a eye patch but his one good eye winked at her. She smiled nodding as she went to take a seat beside him. Sudden surprise filled her features as she looked at his extended metal arm. Noticing her alarm he held his hand back. "Sorry old war souvenir." he stated rather bitterly. She smiled softly with a saddened nod. Sitting down with the rest of the friends Harley and Carbine joined them. "So umm... I guess welcome to Brimstone.", Stoker stated. "Maybe we should get all introduced. You met the girls already." Renee nodded. "Yes, they have been extremely helpful. Thank you." A smile filled his face as he continued. "First of all let me introduce my bros." He then cast his attention toward the first of the three. A extremely handsome tan mouse clad in a black leather vest showing his massive muscular chest. Wearing green shades over his eyes, he pulled them down his nose to glance at her. "Hey, the name's Throttle.", he replied with a deep husky voice that could make any girl swoon. She smiled timidly back at him. Noticing the fierce jealously that swept through Carbine's eyes. Renee knew to back away this wasn't her ground to tread. Then sitting beside him was the smart ass egotistic white mouse. A metal mask hid part of his face mysteriously. 'Another war wound?' Renee thought saddened. "Your looking at the baddest mamma jammer this side of the universe!" he boosted. Flexing his arms he began to ripple his muscles. "Shove it Vincent!" Throttle stated with a sigh of annoyance. Renee laughed with a shake of her head. Then the third and last of the three friends was introduced. Looking beside her, the gray giant gave her a grin full of warmth. "And I'm Modo. Nice to meet you ma'am." Renee returned the his smile with one of her own. Then her gaze fell upon the leader sitting at the front of the table. "So we meet again.", he stated. "And I'm Stoker." She could only nod as she gazed back at him almost hypnotized. "He's amazing." she thought to herself. Their gaze seem to be frozen upon one another. Renee felt herself slip away from the rest of the group. As if disappearing into a dreamlike state, she saw only him. "What is happening to me?" she thought. Losing herself in sweet tormented bliss she was suddenly ripped away from her thoughts as she jumped with a start. "Renee?", Throttle's voice asked. Her cheeks burned as she quickly withdrew attention away from the young general. "Yes? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." she stated quickly.

Curious reddish gazes fell upon her questioningly. "So can you tell us exactly what happened to you?", Throttle asked. Her heart sunk in her chest as she breathed uneasily. "My friend and I were abducted from our home. We were taken to a prison cell in a huge castle near here I think. They were fish like alien creatures who planned to sell us as slaves. I managed to escape before they could catch me." Renee explained. Jumping with a start, she heard the table rumble with a echoed thud as Modo slammed his metallic hand down. "Dirty stink face Plutarkians!" he growled. "Yeah, sounds like their up to no good again.", Throttle agreed. Renee glanced around warily. "You know of them?" she asked. Stoker nodded. "Yeah, we're well acquainted with those fin faced freaks. It's because of them that Mars is becoming a pile of rumble. They are buying up are planet and digging it up to send to their own planet Plutark. They done destroyed their own home so they come after us other planets for their resources." Renee nodded. "I think were on the same side then. The one they call Limburger, has a secret headquarters built on my home planet and is trying to do the same. He's doing his dirty work by posing as a human entrepreneur. My friend and I found out about his organization and were planning to turn him into the police but... we were captured." she stated sadly. "Those sorry rotting stink faces won't get away with it!", Vinnie sneered. Throttle patted his shoulder gently. "Easy Vincent. We have to think this through thoroughly. "Renee are you sure it was a Plutarkian named Limburger?" Renee nodded. "Yes, I seen him with my own eyes, he is one of them." Suddenly a thought flashed through her brain. "Lindsay!" Standing up quickly she knocked back her chair with a start. "Lindsay! She's my friend! She's being held prisoner there still! I have to go back for her!" The mess hall fell silent as she scampered out the door. Clattering of trays and dishes were heard as they crashed to the floor. Pushing her way past startled mice soldiers , she made her way outside.

Glancing about the Martian desert, Renee tried to quickly come up with a direction to go. Looking out toward a rather large crater, she nodded to herself as she raced off. Frantically finding herself lost in a desert storm, she was blinded by red dust and coughing losing her breath. "Just a bit further!" she cried as she pushed herself on. Climbing up the endless mountain of rust covered sand. She screamed in anger as she slipped and slid back down the giant slope. Suddenly a roar of a bike's engine rumbled from behind her as a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward the biker. Tears filled her eyes as she cried in anguish. "Nooo!" she fought beating her fist against the biker's chest. Looking down at her the helmeted biker shook his head. Skidding to a halt, Renee's flailing fists were caught and put to her sides. "Easy, honey.", he replied as he slowly pulled off his helmet. Renee glanced up with a start. "Stoker?!"

Three other motorcycles came screeching to a halt beside her. "What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?", Vinnie yelled with disbelief. "Why were you trying to escape?" he asked. "We weren't going to hurt you." Throttle stated. Renee shook her head. " I wasn't escaping. I was planning on going after my friend. She's in desperate trouble and I need to help her somehow." Modo shrugged his shoulders glancing back at his bros. "What should we do now, bros.?" Stoker glanced down at the saddened face that stared back up at him. "Well, first we need to get Renee here, back to headquarters. This is definitely no place for a lady." Renee shook her head with defeat. "No, you don't understand! She needs my help! Please!", she pleaded. Throttle threw his hands up in the air. "Why didn't you just say something in the first place?" Vinnie nodded with a devious smirk. "Yeah, let us tough guys do the hero stuff." Modo nodded as he pounded his fist together. "Yeah, will show those Plutarkian blubber butts not to mess with our friends." he stated. Renee wiped away the tears from her face as she allowed a smile to seep through. "Thank you for your generous intentions but I think it would be easier if I just went alone." Stoker looked down upon her as if she was crazy. "Sorry, pretty lady. No can do. I'm not about to let you go and put your life in danger when my boys can handle the dirty work better then anyone I know." Nodding his head towards the three Biker mice, Stoker commanded, "Alright, you boys know the drill. Just be careful with the damsel in distress." he replied with a grin. "Roger that!" Vinnie wailed as he revved his bike. "Ah hoo!" he yelled as he pulled back a wheelie. Wheels skidding into the sand he sped off with Modo and Throttle not far behind. "Don't worry babe. She'll be safe with us!" Throttle declared as they rode off into the desert dunes.

Renee gazed nervously back up at the young Freedom Fighter general. His eyes filled with a gentle hue of warm fire as he smiled gently back down at her. "She'll be in safe hands, Renee." Her heart skipped a beat as she was torn with sadness for feeling helpless. "Please let her be okay." she cried. Wrapping his arms around her to reach for the handle bars, he looked back down at her. "We better head back to headquarters and wait for them. You'll be safer there." he stated. All she could do was nod as she leaned back against him. Secretly ravishing the feel of his hard yet soft furred chest. Strangely she felt safe enveloped into his comforting embrace. "What was wrong with her?" she thought maddening. "Why am I falling for him?"

Renee breathed in heavily as her heart yearned for her friend. Gazing out of the tall glass windows, she gazed out over the hazy pinking dark night sky. The stars studded the sky like glittering diamonds. Placing her hand against the cold surface she bowed her head in sadness. "Why did this happen to us? What did we do to deserve this?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Will we ever see home again?" Footsteps echoed down the hallway as shadows of two figures walked toward her. "Hey, Renee. You okay?" Harley asked as Carbine followed her from behind. She nodded. "Yeah, fine really. Just worried for my friend, that's all." She nodded. Reaching out a hand to her she patted Renee's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be safe. Our boys are amazing!" she exclaimed. Renee nodded. "I owe you my life. You have been so kind and generous to me. I wish I could repay you somehow." Carbine shook her head. "Just glad to help. We know how rough it can be. We're just glad your a friend and not an enemy." Again Renee nodded as she was pulled into a tight hug.

Suddenly a shout of excitement filled the air. Thudding down the hallway waving his arms frantically a young teenaged male mouse can racing up to them. Bent over panting and grasping for breathe he looked up and replied. "Sorry Carbine ma'am but I came to report they found her!" Looking at the dark brown furred mouse, she asked. "Hold on Rim fire, who found who?" He pointed toward Renee with a smile. "It's your friend, miss. Uncle Modo and the guys brought her back!" Renee jumped with joy. "Lindsay! I can't believe it!" she cried happily as she followed after her friends.

"You disgusting pig! I said let me go!", Lindsay's voice screamed from the conference room. Vinnie let out a wail of pain as he felt a jolt of agony run through his kicked manhood. "Oww!" he cried doubling over. "Pray I prevent you from ever having kids." she mocked heatedly. He glared up at her with gritted teeth. "Man, why do you human girls have to kick so hard?" he whined. "You shouldn't have tried to kiss me you disgusting rat!" she spat. "Hey, even the good guys can get rewarded for saving your life right?" he asked. Her greenish brown eyes glared at him. "I'm not that sick!" she declared. "And that's mouse to you sweetheart!" he griped. She shrugged her shoulders. "Same difference." Turning around her eyes fell upon her best friend surrounded by more of martian mice. Her face filling up with a brightened smile she ran up to her eagerly.

"Renee!" she cried out in glee as the two friends hugs in united happiness. "Your safe!" she beamed. Renee nodded. "Yes, I was able to escape and thinks to these guys I was welcomed to a safe refuge. What about you what happened?" Lindsay cast a weary glance behind her. "Well I was about to become that grease ape's play toy when by miraculous luck these boys came to save me. I don't know who they are but I owe them my life!" Renee nodded. "Yes, we really our grateful for your services. We owe you everything!" Throttle shrugged his shoulders. "Well we can't take all the credit. Vincent here was the one to bust in on them and help sneak her out." Vinnie folded his arms pouting. "Yeah, but someone doesn't seem to appreciate my heroic efforts." Renee glanced over at Lindsay knowingly. "What?" Lindsay asked with a faked innocent smile. Rolling her eyes, sighing Renee walked up to a surprised Vinnie. Grabbing his arms she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Vincent. I really am grateful. You saved my friend's life." Turning back toward shocked faces, she smiled. "All of you guys really are heroes. Your planet should be proud of you." she stated. The three biker mice stood in startled bafflement. "Ah it was nothing." "Yeah, just doing what was right and all."

Lindsay stared at her friend with surprise. Deep down in side she cared for these new found friends of hers. And in a way she could tell that they could be trusted. "Yeah, well I owe my thanks as well. Sorry I didn't show it so well but really thanks." Stoker strode into the room with a smile. "Nice work fellas." he stated. Lindsay stared at him questionably. "So umm... yeah. What happens now?" Stoker glanced back over at the other mice. "I believe next order of action is to give these girls a safe refuge. At least until we figure out what to do about our current situation." Lindsay bit her lip nervously. "Please tell me we get to go back home." she whispered to her friend. Renee's eyes down cast with remorse. "I don't think we can." Her friend shook with rage. "What?!" Then speaking out loudly, Lindsay asked. "Just where the hell are we anyhow?" A smile lit up Vinnie's face. "Mars, babe! home sweet home!" Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Mars?!" she gasped in disbelief as she crumpled to the floor passed out cold. "Lindsay!" Renee cried as she fell to her side. "Nice going, Vincent!" Throttle remarked as he jumped down to the girl's side. "What?" he shrugged with a less then innocent grin plastered across his face.

Laying a cold washcloth against Lindsay's face, Renee looked down upon her friend with contempt. Standing beside her, Stoker laid a hand against her cheek. "Is she okay?" he asked. Renee nodded placing the rag in a bowl of water and ringing it out with her hands. She replaced it against her friend's warm head. "She was just startled I think." He shook his head. "Can't say I blame her. A lot to take it all at once." Renee glanced back up at him questionably. "I guess I have the same question to ask as well." His eyebrows rose in thought. "And that would be...?" he began. Sighing she stood back up. "Is it possible to return back to Earth or are we stranded here forever?" Pain filtered through his fiery eyes. "Honey, I'm sorry but we just don't know at this point." She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I figured as much." she stated softly. "But your welcomed here by all means. We'll protect you at all costs." he piped up. Her returning gaze caught his as she smiled despite the home sickness she felt deep in her stomach. "Thank you yet again." Suddenly his arms reached for hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise." he breathed. Nestled in the warmth of his embrace , she buried her tear stained cheeks into furred chest. Grasping her face with his hand he gingerly lifted her chin making her look straight into his eyes. "No one." he breathed deeply. Sighing her body melted in response as his lips brushed lightly against hers. Closing her eyes, she allowed for him to deepened their embrace as his mouth met hers. Lost in a dreamlike haziness, her mind was a billowing cloud of bliss. But too soon did it end. Pulling away, her cheeks flushed with a rosy rouge as she quickly looked down.

"Wow, um-mm...", Stoker stumbled for a response but fell short. "Look I um-mm... had no right to..." She could only stare at him wordlessly. Quickly turning around he left her in a whirl of mixed emotions. "I should really be getting back to the others." he stated hurriedly as he left the infirmary. She stared after him lost in a daze of confused emotions and feelings. "What just happened here?" she thought wordlessly.

Stoker banged his bedroom door open with a fierce slam as he entered his room. Shaking his head, he put his hand to his face trying to calm down the heated anger that filled him. "What the hell was I doing?" he growled to himself. Going into the bathroom; he walked up to the sink and turned on the faucet. Allowing the water to turn ice cold, it gushed out into the basin. Taking a wash cloth he soaked it through, wiping his burning face. Allowing the cool wetness to soak, he heaved a sigh. Looking back at his reflection in the mirror, he stared at himself in puzzlement. "What made me lose control back there? She surely must really hate now." he whispered with disappointment. "I should never took advantage of her like that. But... damn why did she have to be so tempting?" Closing his eyes, he mentally made a image of her beautiful face. Her long auburn, blonde streaked hair hanging loosely in waves around her angelic face. Hazel eyes, ribbons of emerald and brown embers burning brightly with hope and trust. Her lips tasted so sweet against his. Again he fought back the burning arousal that swept through his body. 'Damn, Stoker! She's a human your a mouse!'. He chastised himself shamefully fully aware of the circumstances. "How could such a perfect young woman ever have feelings for a rough and gruff soldier like himself. What kind of life could he possibly offer her?" Shaking his head sadly he had realized the truth of it all that he was fighting himself against to believe. He was falling in love with a angel. "No" he thought breathlessly. "A Earth angel."

Slowing shaking herself awake, Lindsay's eyes painfully opened. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up. Renee quickly came to her friend's aide. "You passed out!" she exclaimed. Lindsay stared back at her with surprise. "I did?" Her friend nodded. "Yeah, I guess you couldn't believe it either. Here we are stuck on the planet Mars. Doesn't seem possible does it?" Gazing out the window at the reddish cloudy haze slowly creeping over the Martian desert, she nodded. "Yeah, definitely crazy!" she agreed. Looking back at Renee with desperation, she asked. "So are we really stuck with no way of going back home?" Renee lowered her eyes as she heaved a sigh of despair. "I just don't know. I mean we have to get back somehow. Those disgusting fish finned monsters are going to destroy our planet. But yet I feel like we are here for a reason. Like this is our destiny somehow. Besides the Martian mice here are in the same predicament as we are. We're both fighting for the same cause. Maybe just maybe if we agree to join them, they might help us get back home after all." Lindsay cast her a wary glance as she cocked her head at her. "Are you sure they can be trusted?" Renee nodded with a new found respect for their new friends. "Yeah, I think we will be okay. I can count on it!"

A knock on the door was heard as Carbine's voice echoed in. "Can I come in?" Renee smiled as she replied. "Sure, she's awake now." Walking in the patient room, Carbine glanced over at Lindsay. "Feeling better?" Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, just took me awhile to accept reality I guess." Carbine nodded. "Yeah, well not the best way of welcoming a new friend but leave it to Vinnie to make a lasting impression.", she huffed with a roll of her eyes. Renee giggled. "Yeah, defiantly not the most brightest mouse in the world." Carbine laughed with agreement. "Can't win them all I guess. But anyways, what I actually wanted to ask was if you two could come downstairs to talk to my general officer. We don't mean any problems but we need to know some further information about you girls. Just trying to break the ice easily to the rest of the citizens. No offense but it's not everyday we get such unique visitors here." Renee nodded. "We'd be glad to. Besides we want to ask for your help as well."

Soldiers stood erect and at direct attention as they awaited their commanders request. General Striker stood towering above the two young human girls menacingly. "You explain yourselves as lost prisoners. But what you are informing me is that you have no ties to our enemies or their cohorts?" Peering down at the trembling friends, he eyed them with stern distrust. "Please, sir like we said before we were kidnapped and brought to that horrible castle of those so called fish faced Plutarkians. They were planning to destroy our home planet. We tried to stop them but..." Renee pleaded losing her patience. "Please, you must believe us! If it wasn't for the Freedom Fighters we wouldn't have made it out alive! They wanted to sell us as slaves!" Throttle stood out from the others as he stood out in front of them as if as a shield. "General, they are telling the truth! Limburger and his thugs have been sent to Earth and have a hidden base located there. They are just like us. Fighting for the same cause." Striker arched an eyebrow at the humans. "And you are pertaining to the fact that we allow them to join forces with us?" Renee jumped up with desperation clearly strained in her voice. "Yes, that's exactly it! If we can stop them for good, both our worlds will be saved! We may not be much help. But I promise we will do whatever we can. All we want is to be able to return home. We'll never cause any problems again. In fact the secret of your existence will be safe with us. We will keep the knowledge of your kind a secret from our world. You would be able to live your lives in peace as we wish for our own planet. You have my word as a friend and alley." The general sighed as he heaved his shoulders, feeling both admiration for her bravery and guilt for their own predicament. "All right. You may stay as long as you need to." Renee and Lindsay smiled as they bowed with gratitude. "Your acceptance is much appreciated sir.", Renee stated boldly.

"So how about I show you girls to a room you can stay in?", Carbine replied as the two human girls followed her down the hall. "I hope you girls will feel more comfortable now. It's got to be rough trying to fit in but believe me you are among friends now. And we want you to feel welcomed to stay as long as you like." Renee smiled, embracing the young female general. "Thank you." she whispered. Then Carbine opened a door revealing a small yet cozy bedroom with two single beds. "Harley made sure to provide you girls with some extra clothes in the closet. There's plenty of hot water in the bath if you girls want to get cleaned up for tonight." Lindsay glanced back curiously. "What's so special about tonight?" A small smirk filled the mouse's features. "I guess they forgot to mention downstairs that we have a military ball being held tonight in honor of our two new guests and alleys. It's sort of our way of welcoming you to the gang." Renee's eyes grew wide. "Wow, but we aren't really prepared for something like that. I mean we don't have any..." Carbine sighed. "Look you two just get cleaned up and me and Harley will be coming back and do the rest." Resting her hands on her hips she pointed to the both of them. "That's an order!" The girls smiled weakly. "Yes, ma'am!"

Ruffling of skirts swished against the ballroom floor, as Renee and Lindsay nervously made their way through the doorway. Light pop music played from giant speakers hanging from the ceiling. Blue and silver metallic balloons hung loosely in the air as streamers hung from the banisters and columns below. "Come on girls, time to get down there and have some fun!", Harley declared with a grin as she pushed Renee and Lindsay down the stairs. "Please girls, enjoy yourselves." Carbine stated as she followed them down the stairs. Glancing back at the two female mice, Renee couldn't help but stare at how beautiful they were. Harley wore a purple sequined spaghetti strapped mini skirted dress. Her pretty blonde hair pulled up into a french twist hung loosely around her face. Standing beside her Carbine donned a gorgeous silky opened back silver dress that had a slit cut straight up to her thigh. Her hair hung loosely around her in shiny black velvet cascades. White Martian lilies were intertwined into her curls. All in all a stunning beauty. "Wow, I think you two will be turning heads tonight." Renee stated. A smirk spread across Carbine's face. "Speak for yourselves ladies. You girls clean up pretty well yourselves." Lindsay and Renee smiled happily.

Lindsay was a stunning image in teal green sequence of jeweled flowers that wrapped around her deep neckline dress. Her hair was adorned with matching aquamarine hair barrettes, pulling back her bangs to reveal her lightly painted teal eyelids. Bringing out her unique beauty as she smiled brightly. Renee herself was amazed at the transformation that she had endeavored as well. Her off the shoulder ball gown billowed out into silken folds of creamy pearl white. The heart shaped neckline was adorned with rosy pink pearls and quartz crystals. Dipped low it revealed her most feminine attributes., while her long slender arms were covered by elbow length white gloves Her long auburn hair was swept up into a jeweled hair clip as cascades of curls fell loosely behind her. She felt like she was a princess in a fairytale. Never had she dreamed anything like this was possible. Mentally thanking the girls for their extremely amazing talents, she smiled nervously as she followed them down the stairs.

Lost in a conversation of old time war stories, the Biker mice and their mentor laughed with good nature. "So then me and Modo blasted that Sand Raider back to the cosmos where he belonged.", Throttle chortled. "Ha, ha. Yeah those were definitely the good time bros.", Stoker agreed as he chugged back his mug of root beer. But then just as he was about to say something. He choked, coughing he looked up with instant paralyzed peril. The other three mice stared at him with concern. "You okay there, bro.?", Vinnie asked waving a hand in Stoker's face. His mentor silently shoved his hand away as he pushed himself past the group. "Huh?" Vinnie asked cocking his brow. "What's up with him?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her! She was seemly the most gorgeous site he had ever seen. She stood out from the crowd like a sparkling diamond, casting off her radiance of beauty like a thousand glittering stars in the night sky. His heart raced in his chest like a thumping wild man. She was simply amazing! Carrying her heavy skirts of ruffled lace in white gloved hands, Renee made her way slowly down the red carpets stairs. Like a goddess from the heavens, she seemed to float down to the dance floor below. As if looking for someone, her soft hazel green speckled eyes scanned the room nervously. He watched in quick earnest as he silently followed after her.

Carbine and Harley quickly took notice of their friends nervousness. As couples stopped and stared at their two special guest's arrivals. "Go on Lindsay why don't you two split off and go find some nice guys to dance with?" Carbine pushed. Lindsay shook her head with disbelief. "You mean there's actually decent men here?" As if to prove her wrong a young dark brown furred mouse walked up to them. His dark brown hair was streaked with one single line of blonde that gently fell over his warm gaze. "Wow, I'm amazed. There are some cute guys here!" Lindsay thought with a smile. "Hey Rim fire. How about you meet our guests of honor?" He smiled friendliness in his voice as he stated. "Hi, ladies. My name is Rim fire." Renee smiled back as she pointed to herself. "I'm Renee and this is my friend Lindsay. He gave a gentle smile as he directed his attention back to her. "I'm glad your alright, Renee. My sister and I thought you were a goner! We didn't know what to think when we found you." She stopped and stared at him with surprise. "It was you! Your the one that brought me back here!" she exclaimed with realization. He shrugged his shoulders casually. "Just glad I could I help out." he stated, Carbine patted him on the back. "Definitely showing good signs of a a Freedom Fighter." He looked back at her eyes shining brightly. "Really!", he exclaimed. Puffing out his chest in pride he grinned widely. "Thank you for thinking so General Carbine, Ma'me."

Renee reached out and grabbed the young rebel's hand and squeezed it affectionately. "I owe you my life, thank you.", she stated boldly. Lindsay couldn't help but admire the way he blushed. "So cute and sweet." she thought. Suddenly standing straight up he saluted them. "Well forgive me ladies for not allowing you to enjoy the rest of the evening." Harley quickly grabbed his flailing arm as he tried to flee. "Hold it right there solider boy!" she declared. He eyed her nervously. "I believe Lindsay here, needs someone to show her a good time and since you seem like you fit the job why don't you ask her to dance?" Lindsay's hand flew to her chest flabbergasted. Her own face burning with fire. Biting his lip nervously he reached out a hand to her. "Can I have a dance miss Lindsay?" She gasped at him amazed as he bowed before her and took her hand. Renee smiled as she gave her friend a gentle shove. "Go!" she silently mouthed. Lindsay could only nod as she allowed him to take her to the floor. She watched with a smile as her friend was led to the center. "He seems like such a sweet guy." she beamed. Carbine nodded. "He definitely takes after his uncle." she agreed. "Yeah, and his getting almost as big as Modo too." Harley chimed in. Renee's eyes grew wide "That's his nephew?" She shrugged. " I guess good looks and charming manners run in the family."

The girls were received happily, as Throttle and Vinnie walked up to them. Dressed handsomely in military uniforms they greeted them with smiles. "Ladies care to dance?", Throttle asked bending before Carbine and taking her hand in his. "Yeah, let's get this party started!", Vinnie beamed. Giggles escaped the girls as they readily accepted. But then as if an after thought, Carbine cast a guilty glance toward Renee. "Um... want to join us?" Renee held up her hands in protest. "No, don't worry about me. Go on and enjoy yourselves. I'll been fine, honest!" Pain scattered across Carbine's saddened gaze but she nodded. "Okay, please try to enjoy yourself though okay?" Renee nodded a forced smile filled her face. "Of course!"

Watching the two couples make their way to the dance floor, Renee sighed admiring how perfect they looked. Feeling suddenly lonely and out of place; she quickly sneaked out the back door. Making her way through the Terrance gardens, she slowed her pace and stopped to admire the gorgeous Martian flowers blooming around her. Colors of the rainbow adorned the courtyard with a dazzling brightness. Hues of pink, white, purple and blue wrapped themselves around wooden arches as white sandstone scattered the walking trail. Glowing in the twin moons light they illuminated the way to a stone bench. Making her way toward it, she pushed her skirts up around her and sat. Breathing in deeply she took in the cool night air. A light breeze blew through her hair as she shivered slightly. Rubbing her arms up and down for warmth, she threw back her head and closed her eyes. "Such a wild and mysterious universe we live in." she thought wonderingly. Opening her eyes she gaze up at the darkened sky above her. Millions of stars sparkled like shards of crystal, scattered in a disarray of patterns like a warm heavy quilt of midnight. She continued to gaze up as she was lost in a warm envelope of hope and comfort.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she felt a sudden heat wrap itself around her trembling shoulders. Looking beside her, she met Stoker's smiling face as he casually covered her with his military jacket. Her stomach tightened in pure nerves as he sat beside her. "Don't won't you catching cold now, love." he stated softly. She nodded wordlessly as she tightened it around her appreciatively. "Thank you." she managed to reply. "So what brought you out here?", he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I wasn't much in a partying mood." she stated softly. He gazed at her thoughtfully. "But you should be inside enjoying yourself. I'm sure a pretty thing like you wouldn't find it hard to find a dance partner or two." he stated. She gazed back at him with a smile. "You aren't half bad looking yourself." she answered without thought. As if realizing what she was saying, she blushed profusely. But it was true! The uniform he wore fit tightly against his muscular chest. She could see the ripples of his well built arms push against his white under shirt, which was left unbuttoned at the neck revealing hard bare chest. He was simply gorgeous! Fighting the urge to reach out and touch him, she instead looked away shyly. "Well, I'm glad you think so sweetheart. But about the other day I really should apologize for my behavior..." he began. Turning back to him she gazed deeply into his face. "Stoker?" she whispered. Taking her hands in his, he pushed himself on. "I had no right to take advantage of you like that. I mean don't won't you to think badly of me. If I hurt you in any way." Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly shook her head. "No... I mean …. you didn't. Really I didn't realize..." she prattled. But before she say any more she found herself lost in his embrace.

Her head swirled wildly with cloud covered bliss. Kissing her maddeningly but gently he took her mouth with his. Tasting the sweetness of his husky sensual manliness, she relished in his dizzy lustful feelings he had riled up in her. Bright hazel jewels glittered in the moonlight as he finally pulled away from her. Gasping for breath, Renee felt heat swell up within her. Grabbing her hands yet again, he quickly gazed at her, as if searching for some sort of response. "Oh, Mars but I can't help myself. Your just too damn tempting, honey." he admitted. Biting her lip she stood up as if ready to run. But turning she threw her hands up in lost frustration. "I don't know what to say or do. I feel so lost right now. I mean we're so different.", she began.

His eyes grew a dark shade of crimson as he looked at her. Feeling like a complete fool. He too felt helpless. A cry of alarm escaped her lips as her heart jumped in her throat. "Whack!" a stone pillar crumbled to the ground as Stoker's tail make a metallic snape in the air. "Damn it! What a stupid fool I'm being!" he growled. Fear weld up in her her eyes as she stepped back in retaliation. "Please, calm down. Don't put yourself down like that!" He spun around gazing at her with pain deeply searing his face. "But Renee, I have no right to use you like that. Just because I want to doesn't mean I have the right to. Your so damn beautiful and here I am ruining it for you. Any man could want you and should have that choice. You are not mine to own, and I have to make myself realize that." Renee gently laid a hand on his arm. "I know this might sound a bit crazy Stoker, but despite it all. I want you to have that chance. Part of me tells me that we shouldn't get involved like this. But yet my heart tells me otherwise. And right now I think my heart wins over my better judgment." His face filled with amazement. "You can't be serious!" he breathed. Reaching out her arms around him, she pulled her face to his. "I'm willing to make that chance if you are." His eyes became ablaze like burning embers as he smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice.", he replied as his kissed her. Their dark silhouettes illuminated against the rising moons as they held each other in a lover's embrace. Ready to take on their destinies as one.

Curious glances were tossed toward the back doors as Stoker strode in with a beaming Renee. Smiles plastered their faces as she grace his arm with hers. Hushed whispers made their way through the crowd of onlookers. They watched wordlessly as he pulled her to the dance floor. The room seemed to spread out into one large circle as dancers began to join them. A soft upbeat love song began to play. Suddenly the lights grew dim as as a discoball was lowered from the ceiling casting glittering patterns of light around them. The soft soothing rhythm bellowed out from the speakers as couples began to sway in beat with the words. Taking her hand in his Stoker wrapped his arm around Renee's waist and pulled her closer to him as she looked up at him smiling. Swaying together, they lost themselves in the gentle aura of mysterious romance as they were lost in each others eyes. Renee breathed a sigh of happiness as she laid her head against his broad chest and closed her eyes. Losing herself in the lyrics of the song. She smiled dreamily as Stoker's strong arms enveloped her in an loving embrace.

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!

So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

Falling into you  
Falling into you  
Falling into you

The song slowly ended as curious onlookers gazed at the bewildering couple. It looked like a scene straight out of a fairytale. The young innocent beautiful human maiden and her handsome beast. They seemed not to be aware at the onlookers as they held each other closer. Smirks filled the faces of his comrades as they elbowed one another with bedazzled smiles. "Who would of thought?" Carbine stated as Throttle stood beside her speechless. "Incredible.", Harley breathed. "Stoker really has changed." Vinnie glanced over at them wide eyed. "Whoa! When did this just happen? I mean Stoker finally got himself a girl?" Throttle shook his head. "Yeah, but how is this going to work out? I mean she isn't exactly like us." Carbine cast him an irritated glare. "Why should that matter? They obviously care about each other enough to not hide their true feelings." Throttle shrugged with a pain of guilt. "Yeah, I guess your right babe. But it still doesn't seem possible." Harley gazed back over at them smiling, "Well they always say love works in mysterious ways."

Lindsay was busy enjoying the young rebel's company as he walked her over to the buffet table. "So I been working hard to become a Freedom Fighter just like my uncle." he continued explaining. She smiled with a nod. "I sure a great guy like you would definitely for fill his dreams." He gave her his gentle sweet smile again as he handed her a glass of punch. "I've really been enjoying myself tonight." she replied. He nodded in earnest. "Yeah, me too. Thanks so much for spending it with me." he stated merrily. "We have to do this again sometime." he declared. Her eyes softened as she smiled warmly. "Your definitely a great guy, Rim Fire and it's been a pleasure getting to know you." Trying not to humiliate himself he quickly hid his reddening face by looking down at his feet. "Wow, Lindsay I'm glad you think that way. It's just that I'm not too good handling myself under pressure like this."

She gazed at him perplexed. "Pressured? What did you feel obligated to dance with me?" His head snapped up with sudden surprise. "No, not at all! That wasn't what I was saying. What I meant is that I'm not used to having a chance to enjoy such a beautiful girl's attention before... I mean that is... it's just that you are really amazing and all." he began to stamper. She gave his a wide smile as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Your not half bad yourself." she stated. He stumbled back in surprise. "Wow," he breathed. She giggled happily as suddenly her voice caught in her throat as she set her sight on the young couple coming toward them.

"So enjoying the party kid?", Stoker asked as he slapped Rim Fire's shoulder with a laugh. Lindsay looked up at Renee with surprise. His arm was wrapped around her waist as her face glowed with happiness. "Yeah, it's been a real blast.", Rim Fire replied excitedly. "Good to hear." Stoker stated with a wide grin. "So I guess you found yourself a date after all?", Lindsay asked curiously. Renee smiled at her sheepishly. "Yeah, Stoker has been a wonderful escort tonight." she stated boldly. As if daring her friend to question her authority on the matter. Glancing back over at Rim Fire she gave his a wide smile. "Thanks for taking such good care of my friend tonight." she told him sweetly. Grinning he gave a childlike appearance that warmed her. He was such a nice guy. "It's been my pleasure miss Renee." Lindsay elbowed her friend silently, grabbing her attention. "Renee, I think we need to talk." Casting her a questioning look, Renee whispered back. "Let it wait til tonight. At least for now lets enjoy the rest of the party tonight." Her friend's eyes grew wide with surprise. Being pulled away by Stoker, he waved a hand in the air. "Have fun kids!" Lindsay was left standing dumb founded and silent as Rim Fire shrugged his shoulders. "Care for some more dancing?"

Renee was whisked away back to the dance floor in a whoosh of her silk skirts as Stoker took her hands in his. "Babe, I must say you say you make this old solider boy feel young again.", he declared gazing at her with blaze raging eyes.

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes

Renee found herself lost in a aura of sweet bliss as she was whirled into a circle of silks and lace. Swinging back and forth the two new found lovers lost themselves in the gentle sounds of the music. His eyes never left hers as he dipped her down low. Pulling her back up she fell in step with his as they continued to dance. She felt like she was floating on a cloud as he lifted her up and swooped into a circle. Her feet barely touched the floor as her skirts cascaded into a swirl of dancing rainbows as the soft candle light reflected off her glowing pearl white form. Others watched in awe at them. It was amazing how in sync they were, perfect in a serene fairytale like scene. In other words simply mystifying.

"I can't believe it!", Lindsay replied her eyes wide. "She is in love with one of them!" Shaking her head with dismay, she couldn't help but smile. "You are one of the strangest girls I know." she whispered. "And only you Renee, could prove to be a real handful." Deep down inside something just didn't feel right about her friend's sudden involvement. "I hope she realizes just how crazy the whole idea is. Doesn't she realize he's a mouse? And she was but a mere human!" Again she closed her eyes with a dreadful heaviness in her heart. "Talk about a complex relationship!"

Slipping his glasses down his nose, Throttle stared at his mentor and the young human girl. "Wow, talk about a wild and woolly universe.", he whistled. Carbine looked up at him perturbed. "I think they make a really good couple. Besides it's been a long time since I seen Stoker look so happy." He nodded in slight agreement. "Yeah, true but let's hope the rest of Mars will think the same." In truth, he was secretly happy for his comrade but still felt a pang of guilt for such a rocky relationship. Was it really meant to be? A human falling for a martian mouse? Were they strong enough to hold their relationship together. What about a future? What would happen when she wants to return back to her own planet? So many questions racked through his brain as he breathed deeply. "Man, I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." he stated softly.

Renee's glowing face beamed up at Stoker as he set her softly back down. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her face in his chest. "This feels like such a magical night.", she whispered. "I don't want it to ever end." She felt his arms tighten around her affectionately. "Then let's make the most of it then." he stated softly.

Meanwhile over in the distance, Vinnie set out on a mission. He was growing bored with the slow alluring atmosphere. Grabbing a couple of CDs he flipped through them and found one to his liking. "Ha, now to really get this party pumping!" he stated laughing as he popped it in the stereo system. Harley made her way to him frantically. Minutes later a high beat dance song was booming from the speakers. Turning up the volume, he smiled grabbing her hand. "Come on, sweetheart! Let's get jamming!" Before she could say a word, she was pulled out to the dance floor as he broke out in dancing. Laughing, she pointed to the others to join them. "Come on guys, let's have some real fun for a change!" Carbine and Throttle nodded eagerly as they joined their two friends. "Your crazy Vincent!", Throttle declared as he watched Vinnie make a fool of himself bouncing around. Vinnie smirked leaning back, he pointed his thumbs to his chest, cackling. "Your just jealous cause you ain't got the moves!" Laughter riveted from the crowd as soon other couples followed them in the circle. Modo made his way through to the center, his head thrown back in laughter. "Now this is what I call a party!", he yelled throwing back a root beer bottle and guzzling it down. Giggling was heard behind them as Rim Fire pulled Lindsay through the dancers. "Let's join them!" he yelled over the loud music. She nodded as she began dancing with him.

Renee watched the wild crowd of dancers as she laughed. "They look like they are having a good time." she replied loudly over her shoulder. Stoker smiled in agreement as he took her hand. "Care to join them?" he asked. "Of course!" she responded excitedly. Pushing their way through the crowd, they met up with their friends. Stomping their feet to the majestic guitar strums, the group of friends moved as one. Arms swaying in the air they twisted and twirled. Pumping their fists in the air as lights of multiple colors flashed over them. Flooding their moving silhouettes in a stream of glittering dancing patterns. Shaking their bodies wildly; they threw back their heads in lost control as they freed themselves into the sound of the music.

_We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?_

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown

Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)

Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh, it's the final countdown  
Yea

Renee's head fell back in laughter as she was led down the hall to her room. Hazel crystal sparkled in the soft illuminated candlelight, as she gazed up with a hazy smile. Fire blazing heat soared over her as Stoker gazed down at her lovingly. "What a night?!", he stated with a grin. She nodded leaning herself against the bedroom door. "Yeah, it was wonderful," she gushed with a soft hue to her heated cheeks. "Well, I guess everyone else has already turned in for the night." he replied glancing behind them. The hallway remain quiet and dark. A smile slipped upon his lips as he gazed back at her. "You, know if your up to it we could always go to my room. You know maybe get to know one another better." She looked back at him with surprise. "Well I don't know. I mean I'm sure Lindsay will be back soon and I don't won't to worry her." she desperately replied looking for an excuse. "What? Are you nervous to be alone with me?", he asked with a wink. Her voice caught in her throat as she quickly nodded. no. With a casual shrug he took her hands and guided her toward him. "Well come on then. It will be nice and private. No one will have to know. Besides Lindsay and Rim Fire left the party early. He said something about taking her for a bike ride or something." Renee's eyes lit up with surprise. "Oh, then I guess... um... okay." He smiled happily, "Now that's my girl!"

Leading her to his bedroom, Stoker allowed Renee to walk in first. Closing the door quietly behind him, he watched as she nervously stood still gazing down at the floor. "Mind if I change into something a bit more comfortable?" Her eyes glittered with curious delight as she bit her lip nervously. "No, go right ahead.", she answered softly. Shrugging he began to undress. Throwing his jacket casually across a nearby chair, he began unbuttoning his shit. Her eyes gazed at him hungered as his lean, firm muscled chest was revealed. She couldn't help but watch as her gaze was glued to the sight before her. Flexing his arms back he bent as his chest tightened, rippling his tight rock ab stomach. "I think I may of overdid it tonight.", he explained with a wince. She could only nod as she was paralyzed where she stood. Suddenly her heart began to pound against her heaving chest as he began to loosen his belt buckle. Biting back a gasp of innocence she quickly made herself look away.

"Hey, can you hand me those pants over there?", he asked pointing toward his desk. She quickly obliged glad for a escape. But just then her breathe caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon him. His uniform pants laid on the floor in a pull of black, at his ankles. Her gaze betrayed her as her eyes fell upon his lower body. Wearing lose fitting green boxers, his hardened arousal pushed against them tightly. Her body trembled in response as heat whirled up inside her. An embarrassed gasp slipped her lips as shaking hands dropped his pajama pants to the floor. "Sorry, she stuttered quickly as she hurriedly bent to retrieve them. "I guess someone has butter fingers." he laughed. A nervous giggle let out as she handed them to him. Watching in awe as she watched him slip them on silently relishing in the glorious scene before her. Mentally taking him all in, she felt ashamed as sinful thoughts began to fill her mind.

Looking back up at her, he stopped and smiled as he noticed her nervous gaze. Quickly noticing her soft bright innocent brown-green eyes fill with passion, he felt his own body responding. "Damn, why does she have to be so beautiful?" , he mentally asked as he slowly walked up to her. "You, okay honey?" She nodded. "Yeah, just a little chilled." she faked rubbing her arms. Glancing toward the bed, he replied. "You could climb under the covers if you want. And I can start a fire in the hearth." Her face burned brightly as she tried to shrug off his inviting suggestion. "No, I think I'll be fine now but thanks." He shrugged as he walked over to his dresser. "Care for some music?" he asked as he clicked on a small stereo. A slow soft love song began to play as he dimmed down his lamp. Casting a warm cozy shimmer of light as it shadowed over them. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her toward his bed. "You can sit beside me, I don't bite.", he joked as she trembled beside him.

As if lost in thought she gazed out the window as her face was haloed in the soft aura of the moons' light. Losing himself within her innocent beauty he couldn't help but gaze at her. Wanting so badly to ravish her, he held back the urge to grab her and instead leaned over his bed to grab a glass from his nightstand. "Thirsty?" he asked. Pouring a bottle of root beer, he handed it to her. Shaking hands took it nervously as she gazed into it curiously. "It's safe to drink.", he stated noticing her strange reaction. Her head quickly snapped up with heated cheeks. "Umm... yeah... sorry." Watching with hungry eyes, he marveled in swirling desire as her pink painted lips gently met the glass as she began to take a sip. Handing it back to him, he smiled. "Better?" Nodding slightly, she replied. "Yes, thanks." Racking her brain for some sort of clear headed question to come her, Renee forced herself to speak. "So ummm... you wanted to talk?" As if noticing for the first time that she was questioning him. He jumped beside her with a shake of his head. "Ummm... yeah sure. I though maybe we could get to know each other more. You know become more involved with one another." Renee was a lost for words. "More involved?" she whispered. He nodded as the raging storm inside him began to take over his hot blazing body. Bringing his face closer to her's; his heated gaze met her own. "Yeah, more closer.", he whispered softly. "A lot closer." Renee let out a innocent cry of pleasure as he kissed her with hunger. Pulling her down to the bed with him. She fell into his arms as she was lost in an endless wave of bliss. The tides of passion crashed and cascaded over them. They both cried out into the night as they allowed themselves to be overtaken by the powerful force of love.

Lindsay's cry of delight fluttered through the air as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rim fire. The cool night air fluttered through her blonde brown streaked hair. Feeling the carefree excitement wash over them, Rim fire revved his bike into high gear. Roaring in and out of stone walled paths as he made his way to his secret get away. She smiled happily as she lifted her eyes to the sky, the glittering white stars reflected in her hazel eyes. Causing them to glitter and dance in hues of green ribbons. Closing her eyes she held him tighter as they hit various rocks along their path. Praying not to fall off, she laughed joyfully as he grabbed a arm around her legs making them press closer to his. "Hold on tight, almost there!" he stated. Pointing up to a large rocky crater, he looked back behind him. His dark ruby like eyes gleamed with excitement through the face shield of his helmet. "That's it up ahead."

Sandstone flew behind them as he sped up through the canyon like crater's wall. Breaking hard the bike skid to a halt at the edge of the large circular crater hole. Helping Lindsay off his bike, he set her gently down on the red soiled floor below. "So why did you take us all the way up here?" she asked. "Come on I'll show you, but watch your step, it gets pretty rocky from here. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." She nodded a hint of nervousness flashed across her eyes. Taking his hand he led her down a spiky rock covered path as he would slowly stop and help her down the slope.

"Almost there.", he declared as they came up to a large crack in the ground. The ground looked like it had been ripped apart as the opening revealed a shadow of darkness. It looked much too wide and dangerous to simply walk across. "Um... Rim fire I don't think we can make it across." she stated cautiously. But suddenly to her utter amazement she gasped with shock as he took a running jump. Leaping across the opening he landed with a thud as his boots riveted the red gravel. "Okay, yeah your nuts!", she called to him. "Come on you can do it! Just jump over. I'll catch you." Wide hazel shards shot daggers at him. "I'm not that crazy!" she wailed. Determined fire flared in his eyes. "Come on, he yelled. "Trust me!" A hint of fear shot through her. Looking up to the sky she shook her head, "Why?" she silently begged. Looking back at him, she called out nervously. "Alright here I come!" Closing her eyes she made a running jump and shot across the opening.

Feeling nothing but the wind in her face and kicking at air she cried out as she felt herself drifting toward the edge. A cry of relief filled her lungs as strong furred arms caught her and pulled her into his chest. Breathlessly, she gazed up at him wild eyed. Concerned crimson searched her face. "You alright?", he asked quickly. She nodded amazed. "Yeah, that was just amazing! Crazy as hell! But simply amazing!", she exclaimed with new found pride. He smiled happily at her. "Told you to trust me."

Leading her down lower into the crater they made their way way through the rocky rust covered sandstone walls. Finally the darkness broke away into the moonlit opening. Lindsay gasped in awe as she set her sights upon the gorgeous scene that laid in front of them. The moonlight reflected off the high rocky walls illuminating the white pearl like Martian lilies below. The ground was scattered with them as a small waterfall streamed down from the carved rocks above. The little stream wound itself though the garden of flowers. "I can't believe a place like this exist on Mars!", Lindsay exclaimed. He nodded smiling as he led her through the white stone path. Hidden underneath the waterfall was a small carved out cavern. Sitting inside on a small stone made bench, they set and listened to the soft roaring of the water pouring down over the mountain walls. "Rim fire, its simply gorgeous!", Lindsay breathed. He sighed beside her. "Yeah, this place is the last of what used to be. The Plutarkians have yet to know of its existence and we fight to keep it that way." She could only nod. "So you called this your secret hideout, why's that don't others come here too?" He glanced at her sheepishly. "Well, truthfully we haven't really had the freedom to just come and go as we please here. But I once saw Throttle and Carbine come here once to be alone. And well I sort of made it my little get away as well." Lindsay smiled with a giggle. "Can't say I blame you. I mean look at this place! It's so... magical!" she breathed. He's eyes grew warm and dreamy as he gazed over her. "Yeah..." he breathed deeply. Suddenly feeling his face feel overly heated he stood up and reached up to a rapping vine of white martian flowers. Plucking one off he came and sat back down beside her.

Gentle hands brushed her cheek as he pulled back her hair and interwove the bloom in her strands. "You sure are pretty.", he stated softly. She felt herself blush as her eyes shone brightly. "Your a really sweet guy." she replied. Looking away he spoke with sadness in his voice. "Yeah, for a mouse, right?" Lindsay gave him a puzzled look and grabbed his hands. Turning him toward her she nodded no. "No, for any guy that I have met. And I mean that Rim Fire. Your not like other men. Your different somehow. But in a good way!" she scampered to say. "Really?', he asked as hoped flashed through his eyes. Again she nodded. "Yeah, I mean I really like you Rim Fire." His face grew wide with happiness. "Yeah, well I like you too, Lindsay. I was just afraid to say it. I saw how surprised you were to see your friend with our leader. You seemed to be really against it." She shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, well I figure if she can be happy with him why can't I be happy with you."

The new found partners found themselves lost into each others gazes. Pulling her close she awaited for his kiss. When it came she sighed in lost happiness. "Wow," he breathed, pulling away from her. She giggle giddily as his eyes grew wide. Pulling him in she planted another kiss so deep it sent his head dizzying. Losing themselves in others arms, they intertwined in a lover's embrace. Enjoying the sheer joy of each other.

Black beady eyes glared at the lovers with fierce anger. Banging a fist into the asphalt beneath him, he cried out in pain. "Owww! That hurted!" Whack! The sound of his skull cracked against the black gloved hand of the mad scientist. "Doh, you stupid buffoon, be quiet!" The white lab coat dressed scientist was known as the nefarious Dr. Karbuncle. A devious little creature of a man who worked for the Plutarkians devising inventions and machines to their liking. He scowled at Grease pit irritated. "They'll hear us for sure!", he rasped shaking his fist at him. Grease pit threw his hands in the air with distress. "Yeah, but da that was my girl! And if that little hair ball thinks he can da get away wit takin her from mes. He got a nother thing comin to him.", he declared angered.

Karbunkle shook his head. "Stop your whining and help me figure out a way to capture them. His high chairness, Lord Camembert wants that other girl back as well. And now that we know where they been hiding we can finally return them to him as planned." Grease pit scratched his head. "Yea, but do I still get to keep my girlie?" Karbuncle shook his head. "Oh, I suppose! But not till we get the other girl and be rid of those retched rodents for good!"

"Oh, Rim fire where did you learn to kiss like this?", Lindsay gasped as she again endured his lips pressing firming against hers. Slipping her tongue, she muffled a cry of pleasure as they enjoyed each others taste. Holding her tighter he took her tongue deeper into his mouth. Relishing in her sweetness. Hearing a loud thud, they momentarily pulled apart. "What on Mars?", Rim Fire yelled as he was ruffly grabbed by the collar. Kicking and punching the air, he was pulled up to meet Grease pit's angered glare. "Da hey, you filthy rat lay your vermin hands ofta my girlie!" he growled. Lindsay jumped up with a start. "Hey, let him go you ape." Screaming in alarm, karbunkle wrapped his wiry arms around her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Oooo Shut up!" he griped. Fear glittered across her eyes as she glared angered at them. "You won't get away with this! Just wait till Stoker and the others find out!" Rim Fire shot off. "Da that's the point! We's be usin' yous as our bait! Them hairballs won't know what hit 'em." Grease pit grinned laughing.

Gasping for breath, Renee felt Stoker's weight lift off of her. "Wow," he huffed, wiping sweat from his brow. Her eyes glittered dazzling green in the candlelight as he gazed down upon her. Her bare chest heaving up and down quickly as she felt her heart beats calm. "That was amazing", she replied catching her own breath. Sitting up beside her, he pulled her gently to lay on his still warm chest. "Your definitely a rare Earth angel indeed." he whispered brushing away a few loose strands of hair from her face. She smiled dreamily as she nestled against his chest. "Stoker, I..." she began. But then just as suddenly the door boomed with a thunderous knocking. "Stoker!", a frantic voice called. "We got a serious situation!" Again more loud pounding. Looking up, Renee gazed puzzled at him. "What's going on?" she whispered. He shook his head as he quickly bent to grab on his pants. "I don't know sweetheart but were about to find out!" Jumping out of bed Renee made a dash to the bathroom. Quickly Stoker cast his gaze over his shoulder. Making sure the coast was clear he finally flung open his door. "Throttle?", he asked with surprise. Quickly noticing the frantic urgency in his voice, he stood questioningly. "Bro. What is it?" Throttle threw his hands in the air with anger. "We got trouble Stoke, it seems Rim Fire has gotten himself in some serious trouble and he isn't the only one. Lindsay's with him." Stoker jumped with a start. "Great what kinda trouble did the kid get them into now?" Throttle shook his head with a sigh. Slipping a piece of paper out of his vest pocket he handed it his mentor. "We found this laying on his bike this morning. Seems the two of them sneaked off to Mt. Utopia." Stokers eyes flared with anger. "Didn't that kid know about curfew hours. And besides that the place was off limits!" Throttle nodded with a sad sigh. "Yeah, and it only gets worse from there. It seems they been kidnapped by Limburger goons and taken back to the Plutark castle. They're holding them ransom until we agree to give up are arms and pull from the battle field." Stoker's eyes lit a dangerous reddish fire. "That's insane! If those fin faced freaks think we'll give in so easily they got another thing coming!"

Suddenly both mouse's heads turned as Renee came running out of the bathroom. Garbed in Stoker's robe. She grabbed his arm worriedly. Stoker jumped with surprise. "Renee... I thought you knew to stay..." 'But it was too late. Throttle lowered his glasses taken with surprise. Her cheeks became a flame as she noticed him starring at her. Ignoring his obvious thinking. She looked back up at

Stoker."It's gotta be a trap!" she cried. Stoker laid a loving but stern hand on her's. "Renee, love we don't have much choice in the matter. Both of us have friends that are deeply in trouble. We can't just turn are backs on them." Her hazel eyes shown brightly with fear and concern. "Then let me go with you!" she commanded. Throttle put a hand up in response, "Uh uh, babe sorry but no can do. We can't chance having you get in trouble as well." Her eyes teared up. "But I …" Stoker silently shook his head. Her hands balled into fists as she let out a cry of frustration. "ooohhh! This is so unfair!" Stomping out the door she fled down the hall steaming. Starting to go after her; Stoker was stopped by Throttle's extended hand. "Don't bro. Let her be. She'll be safe here. Besides we got fish to fry."

Renee stormed down the hall furiously. "The nerve of those guys!", she growled stopping at her own bedroom door. Carbine and Harley were making their way down the hall as they looked up with surprise. "Renee?", Carbine questioned. "So that's where she was staying last night.", Harley confirmed. A look of puzzlement filled her dark haired friend's features. "Huh?" Harley shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Uh, duh! Stoker's room is down that way. She just came from there wearing a bathrobe." Carbine's eyes lit up wildly as she finally made sense of what her friend was telling her. "You got to be kidding." she smiled with a shake of her head. "Well, they sure aren't ones to hide their virtues now are they?" Harley smiled nodding. But then they both looked up quickly as they heard the slam of a door. Renee fully dressed in jeans and a tank top rushed out. Her pulled back hair bounced angered behind her as she raced down the stairs. "Something just doesn't feel quite right." Harley stated thoughtfully.

Renee made her way down the stairs, jumping two at a time as she rushed through the hall. "If those two think that I'm just going to stay here and wait while my friend is in trouble..." she hissed. "They got another thing coming!" Pushing her way through the large metal door, she climbed the high ladder that reached up to the surface above. Panting tiredly, she gazed out over the martian terrain. A smile of achievement filled her face as she laid her eyes upon a couple of motorcycles. Her hands tightened into fist. "Yes!" Glittering in the sunlight, keys dangled from the ignition of a crotch rocket. Looking around quickly she scanned her surroundings. "Good, coast is clear.", she thought as she quickly saddled the bike. She smiled as the fire red bike revved to life. "Sorry boys, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Holding on tight she zoomed off down the rocky desert.

Wide beady red eyes stared off into the distance with bewildered shock. "My bike!", Vinnie cried bitterly. "She stole my baby!" he whined dramatically shaking his arms. Throttle shook his head with annoyance. "She sure listens well." Stoker heaved a heavy sigh. "Well fellas I guess we got our work cut out for us this time." Vinnie crossed him arms with a pout. "If there's so much as a scratch on my poor bike, she's gonna..." Throttle glared at him. "Drop it Vincent! There's more important things to worry about at this point." Their gray furred giant friend laid a hand on his friend's shoulder's. "Yeah, like keeping those two pretty lil' darlins' from getting hurt and getting my nephew back home safe." Stoker stared off into the distance, his eyes squinting dangerously glowing blood red. "Those fish freaked monsters just better not lay a fin on her!" he threatened with a balled up fist.

Screams of terror echoed from the high stone walls of the Plutarkian castle. Standing before his high chairman, guards withheld the two prisoners tightly. "Hmmm... so you finally have proven your worth to me after all.", he tittered smiling. Grease pit cowered nervously as Lord Camembert lowered a scaly hand on his bald little head. "I did good work?" he asked excitedly. A loud thunk echoed from his hollow head as the fish lord bang his head down on the grease like man's head. "No, you moronic simpleton! I wanted the other girl brought back to me!" His yellow glowing eyes glared back behind him as a footsteps echoed from the shadows.

Black beady eyes peered toward Lindsay and Rim Fire with a sickening smile plastered on the Plutarkian's face. "You won't get away with this!", Rim Fire growled trying to break free. "Oh, come, come now my little fired up hairball. But I disagree." Turning back to his superior, Limburger bowed. "Ah, but your higher cheesiness. I assure you that my cohorts did their jobs accordingly. You see, we have what those retched hot rod-din hamsters want and they have what we want. In short, we have them right where we want them." Camembert slowly nodded. "Oh, I suppose your right Limburger. At least you better be or its your head that I'll have put on a silver platter!" he raged. Fear glittered across the cohort's face. "But of course, your highest excellency!"

Lindsay let out a bloodcurdling scream as she reached desperately for Rim Fire. "Let him go!" Watching in helpless horror, two Plutarkian guards threw Rim Fire into a prison cell and quickly locked the door. "That should keep you out of trouble.", one bubbled. Looking up at his partner, the fish faced guard grumbled. "What should we do with her?" Lindsay knelled down in front of the prison cell holding Rim Fire's hands through the bars. Brushing his hand against her tear streaked cheeks. "Don't worry Lindsay. The guys will come find us!" She nodded and then shrieked as she was yanked up off the floor. Grabbing her chains she was dragged back up to her feet. "Take her back to _his _room.", the Plutarkian guard captain, demanded. She screamed in panic as they tightened her steel collar and pulled her away into the darkness.

Renee veered the motorcycle to the darkened edge of the over towering castle. Setting the kick stand down she parked. Slipping herself off, she took a deep breath. "Have to save Lindsay." she replied pushing herself on. Sneaking silently around the stone walls, she began to look for a secret way in. Scanning the high walls she smiled as her eyes looked up to an open window. But then her face scrunched in discouragement. "How the hell do I get up there?" Looking around for anything to use as a leverage. She was left hopeless. "There's got to be a way..." then she glanced back at the bike. "Of course! It belonged to the military so surely it had to be equipped for battle right?" Rushing back over to it she began to press buttons on its lower dash. Suddenly a hidden compartment opened from the back end as a grappling hook shot out. "Bingo!", she silently cheered.

Pulling herself up the wall, she held onto the rope gritting her teeth as she hand over hand herself up. Coming to the edge of the window she flung her leg over the ledge and slowly jumped down to the floor. Quickly looking around the empty room she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to find Lindsay!" she thought boldly.

Making her way down the long musty halls, she held back her urge to hurl from the foul putrid odor wafting toward her. Rounding a corner her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she jumped back with a start. Two Plutarkians guards were marching down the hall toward her. Hiding behind the wall, she held her breath as she dared to peek around the corner. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and anger as she saw them dragging a young girl with them. Lindsay! Her arms and legs had been shackled as she was pulled along behind them. Looking up with tear streaked hazel eyes. She frowned in pain. "Those bastards!", Renee silently shrieked. Feeling helpless. Renee could only watch and stare in horror as they stopped at a huge wooden door. To utter disgust, standing there waiting was the slimy, dirty ape like man Grease Pit. Waiting impatiently for them, he grinned profusely with happiness as they handed him her chains. Overhearing their conversation, Renee felt herself rile up with disgust.

"Da these the keys for her?", Grease pit nodded as he was handed her lock keys. The larger of the two fish creatures nodded. "Yes, she is once again left for your disposal." Dark greedy obsidian filled with happiness as he grinned down at Lindsay. "Now, yous and me are gonna start where we left off!" Her cry of disgust only urged him on as he dragged her into his room. "Da tell the boss I said thanks!" he scowled as he slammed the door shut with a click.

Renee watched as the Plutarkians slowly disappeared from sight. Hurrying over to the door, she pulled with all her might. She cried out in frustration. "Ooo it won't open!" she shrieked. "If only I could find someone to help me. But who? This place is like a giant fish bowel full of piranhas!" Then she snapped her fingers. "Rim Fire! He's got to be around here somewhere!" Making sure no one saw here, she ran down the hall into the dungeon rooms below.

Wide ruby eyes stared out at her from a barred door. "Rim Fire!" "Renee!" they both screamed at once as they were united. "We have to get you out of here!" she cried. He shook his head sadly. "It's no use, Renee. One of the guards has the keys." Her eyes down cast in defeat. "But Lindsay..." His face lit up with surprise. "What, did you find her? Where is she?", he asked excitedly. But then he saw the fear in Renee's eyes and his face fell. "I'm sorry Rim Fire but I couldn't get to her in time. Grease Pit has her locked up in his room." she replied sadly. His eyes grew a fierce shade of red. "That oil leaking ape! If he touches her I'll..." Renee screamed as she heard a voice behind her. "You'll what kid? Get yourselves into more trouble?" Turning around Renee was met face to face with a not so happy Stoker. "Freedom Fighters! I knew you'd come find us!", Rim Fire declared with a happy waving fist. Resting his leg back behind him, Vinnie leaned against a nearby wall crossing his arms. "I swear, your more trouble then being sat on by a Plutarkian's fat butt!" he stated. Then glancing over at Renee, he made a scowling face. "And, you sweetheart. What makes you think you can just take my ride like that? My bike is my prized possession and I don't just lend it out to anyone." Walking over to her, he pulled his face towards her. "I believe you owe me some sort of payment for that one.", he declared puckering up his lips. She stepped back holding up her hands in disgust. "Knock it off punk!", Stoker remarked bitterly. "Yeah, Vinnie we got bigger problems to worry about."

Modo bent down to meet Rim Fire's face. "Hold on little buddy. We'll get you out of here soon enough." Standing up he aimed his arm cannon at the bars. "Stand back everybody!" he demanded. A laser shot from his arm as the barred door melted to the floor in a silver puddle. Running to give his uncle a huge hug, Rim Fire shouted in glee. "Yeah, alright! Uncle Modo!" Throttle shook his head as they heard thundering of footsteps down the stairs. "Uh, hate to break this little family reunion guys but we got trouble coming!" Childish laughter filled the air. "Hey, who told them about our party?" The friends rolled their eyes as they prepared for the attack.

"Enemy intruders, enemy intruders. Prisoners are trying to escape!", Plutarkian guards growled as they carried laser guns in their hands. The mice were quick to retaliate as they fought for their lives. "Time to show this boys, some real Freedom Fighten'", Stoker declared. "Alright, bros. Let's call it!" Throttle spun kicked a Plutarkian to the ground beside him with a grunt. "How about operation maneuver number one hundred sixty two?" Stoker threw back his with a laugh. "Alright Operation fish tank wipe out!" Rim Fire flew through the air in a double flip as his feet met with its target. The fish solider didn't know what hit him as he went spilling to the floor. The clatter of his laser beam gun echoed from the floor. Renee let out out a cry of achievement as she dove for it. "Alright who wants a of piece of me?" she growled as she shot through the crowd. Laughing as she watched the fish goons running for their lives. Rim Fire gave her a high five with surprise. "Nice one sis!" She smiled as she dodged a flying fin faced figure.

"Dude, I didn't know fish could fly?", Vinnie cackled as he fought along his giant comrade. Modo let out a howl of laughter. "They do now bro." Stoker spun around back to back with them. "Alright, boys we got to make a clearing and get the heck out of here." he stated. The Plutarkians were gaining the advantage as more soldiers gathered in. "Man, isn't their a end to this guys?" Rim Fire sighed. Suddenly a shout filled the air as Vinnie jumped up and did a spin. "Ahoo! Vinnie the mouse with the most! Watch as I preform the fish strike crowd pleaser!" He began to nosedive like a bowling ball into the charging Plutarkians. They went flying like bowling pins down the stone stairs. "Nice one Vin!" Throttle agreed as he motioned for the others. "Now' s our chance let's go!" Following after him the mice and Renee ran up the stairs in a panic as they fled for their lives.

Stopping to catch her breath, Renee put her hands on her knees as Stoker slowed beside her. "So, what part of stay put didn't you hear right?" She glared up at him heatedly. "Just because you guys think your so macho doesn't give you the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." she stated firmly. He was going to smart back but then stopped. Gazing at her worriedly he replied. "Look I just wanted you to stay safe." She rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "I'm capable of holding my own, you know." He nodded. "Yeah, I guess but you should still had waited for us first." She shifted her glance to the floor. "Yeah, and be forced to head back like before?" she spat bitterly. "Renee I..." Before he could finish she took off again. "Renee! Wait!", he called. Up ahead of them. she waved her arm at the

others. "Linsday is being held prisoner, by Grease pit!" she exclaimed. "We have to help her!" The mice nodded as they raced after her.

Oil dripped from Grease Pit's hands as he dodged toward Lindsay with his arms wrapped in a hug. "Come on girlie! Give yer man a kiss!" Lindsay cried in disgust as she frantically pulled away from him. "Don't touch me! You overgrown pig!" she wailed. Backing backwards she desperately searched for something to throw. Her hands gripped something hard as she grabbed a book and lunged it at him. Ducking down he smiled at her hungry driven. "Uh... uh pwetty lady. That ain't nice." He made one final lunge for her as she tripped and fell back on his bed. "Ohh... so your that kind of girlie." he exclaimed as he bent over her. Holding down her flailing arms he pinned them above her head. "Now's how about we make up and kiss?" he tittered. Crying out in rage and frustration she fought him looking away in disgust. "Let go of me you filthy animal!" she raged. "Dah, I ain't no filthy animal. That dirty rat boyfriend of yours is the freak, lady." he spat. She stopped fidgeting and glared straight at him. "Rim Fire is no rat. And he is more man then you'll ever be! And your the one that is the freak here pal!" she raged as she kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. Tears welled in his eyes as he quickly grabbed his manhood. "Yeowww!" he screamed as he doubled over on the floor.

"Bang", the bedroom door splintered into wooden chunks as Lindsay look up to see the Freedom Fighters and Renee standing in the clearance. Modo blew off his still smoking arm gun. He smiled as the others busted in. "Rim Fire!", she shouted as she came running up to him. He grabbed her up excitedly spinning her around. "I told you we'd be okay." he stated merrily. Grease pit glared up frantically from the floor as Throttle stood above him. Pointing a gun to his chest, he pulled his shades down revealing anger driven fired up eyes. "You really should learn how to treat a lady, punk." he stated pulling the grease dripping goon up by his overalls. "Now, you go and tell your boss the Freedom Fighters are back and he better start running. You got that?", he stated heatedly. Struggling for air, Grease pit shook his pint sized head madding. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me go now okay?" Allowing him to drop to the floor Throttle let go watching as he scrambled his way past the others. Stopping in front of a bewildered Rim Fire, he pointed a thumb to Lindsay. "Yous can have her!" he stated as he quickly escaped down the hall.

Renee gazed at her friend as she hugged the young mouse tightly. Smiling she realized how her friend too was falling in love. "Falling in love?", Renee caught herself asking. "Was it really love between her and Stoker?" Thinking of the night before she smiled heatedly. But she was quickly pulled from her thoughts as someone grabbed her arm. "We better get out of here.", Throttle replied. She nodded. "Alright you love birds, lets get going!" He stated. Rim Fire and Lindsay blushed profusely as they followed them out the door. "Man, talk about strange love, huh, Stoke?" Vinnie piped up. Renee froze as she gazed at him, searching his face for some sort of response. Sighing he shrugged. A cry of alarm filled her as he grabbed and kissed her fully on the mouth. Pulling back he smiled jovially. "Yeah, Vinnie, I suppose it definitely is." The others looked at them with surprise as Renee tried to hide her reddening face with a smile.

Shocked looks fell upon the two. "What are you guys gawking for? Haven't you ever been in love before?", Stoker asked with a smile. Scratching their heads, the boys nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, of course but.", Throttle began. Looking up into Stoker's heated gaze, Renee turned toward them."Look why should it matter if we _are _different? We care deeply for one another and that's all that counts. Let others think what they will. Personally I could care less. Looks shouldn't be important. And truthfully Stoker is one of the nicest and sweetest men I have ever met. Hell, he makes our Earth men look bad!" she exclaimed. Wild eyes gazed back at her wordlessly. Turning toward her friend she cocked her head."And you Lindsay don't you feel the same way about Rim Fire?" Lindsay gasped taken aback. "Well... I?" she began turning a bright shade of red. The young male mouse beside her glanced back at her curiously. "We're just friends!" he stated quickly. Modo laid an arm on his nephew's shoulder. "It's okay little buddy. You don't have to hide your true emotions." He nodded. Casting a guilty glance over at Lindsay. He asked with a shrug. "So you want to be my girl?" Her heart soared as she smiled widely. "Of, course!" she cried swinging her arms around him. Vinnie shook his head laughing. "Man, are we a couple of manly desperadoes or what?" Stoker shook his head. "Not anymore we're not. .But I think we have found ourselves prisoners of the highest force in the universe." Looking tenderly into Renee's bright eyes, he stated softly. "Face it fellas. We're in love."

Footsteps echoed from behind them as they all turned with a start. "Sorry to break up this sickening romantic scene, gentleman but I believe we have some business to take care of .", the thick sarcastic smirk of the fat plutarkian replied. "Limburger!", they growled in disgust. "Ah, yes the young Freedom Fighters of that pathetic purveyor known as Mars. So we meet again." Rage filled the air as they reacted ready for combat. "You rotten stink face! Wait til we get done with you!", Vinnie sneered ready to pounce. A smile filled the fish man's face. "Oh, on the contrary , my good mouse. You see my men and I wish to make a little deal with you, if you will." The Plutarkians guards surrounded them with laser beaming tridents. Holding their hands up in defeat, Throttle shook his head. "Any idea how to get out of this one?" Renee's hands flew in the air with despair.

"Let them go!" she demanded. Stoker stared at her bewildered. "Renee, what are you trying to do?" Pulling herself from his grasp she broke through the group of Plutarkians as they began to retaliate. Holding her hands up, she stopped in front of Limburger. "Look, Limburger. We make a deal here. You let my friends go and I will give myself as a trade." Gasps and growls escaped from the mice. "No, Renee!" "Don't do it!" She turned her head ignoring their pleas. "I promise to give myself up and return to your headmaster. Only if you can promise me they go unharmed." Limburger scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... a fine idea indeed. Lord Camembert would be most happy to receive his treasure back to him." Looking into dark determined green brown eyes, he nodded. "You, have yourself a deal my dear." Anger riled from her friends. "No, he's only trying to fool you." But it was too late. Chains were shackled to her hands as she was taken prisoner.

"You fin faced tub of lard!", Vinnie threatened. Laughter filled the air as suddenly they mice and Lindsay were grabbed from behind. "Ah, yes. I believe our deal is settled then." Limburger boomed heartlessly. Renee whirled around with disbelief. "You monster! I thought we made a deal!" The purple shirted fish shook his head smiling. "You shouldn't trust just anyone." he declared. Then shouting to his guards, he demanded. "Take them to the dungeon at once, and as for the girl take her back to Lord Camembert's quarters at once!" Gasps of fright filled Renee's eyes as she was dragged away. Screams of anger and betrayal filled the hall as the friends were taken to their doom.

Thrown to the ground Renee screamed with agony. Pounding her fist to the floor, her still shackled arms clanged with the weight of the chains. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed. Slamming the door, she was left alone in the large majestic bedroom. Tears streamed from her eyes as she felt lost and helpless. "Stoker, Lindsay, guys. I'm so sorry.", she whispered. Falling to her knees bent over she covered her face with her hands as she kept crying. The creaking of the heavy door made her stop and look up with disgust and fright.

"Did they really think they could get away with it? Kidnapping my queen is a traitorous crime under Plutark's jurisdiction. Those barbaric rodents will suffer for their treacherous demise.", gargled the angered voice of Lord Camembert. Renee scampered away from him quickly. "They didn't kidnapped me! I escaped on my own!" she declared. His eyes glowed a sickening watery yellow. "It matters not for you will be my queen! Even if I must take you by force!" Grabbing her off the ground, she struggled from his grasp. "Mark my words, girl. By the setting of the moon tonight, you will marry me. And we will rein Plutark together."Her eyes narrowed as she bitterly stated, "Never!" Biting back a cry her eyes grew wide. He pulled her to him and forced his lips to hers. Feeling the slimy coldness of his wet scaly like lips, she gagged from the putrid taste of sewage. Coughing and hacking, he dropped her to the floor cackling. "You have no choice! I will have you once and for all. And you will bear me my future heirs." She stared up at him in hideous disgust and despair as he left her locking the door behind him.

Loud organ music began to play like a funeral march as the high priest of Plutark stood at the alter. The soft glow of the martian moon st robbed down. Casting a dark like shadow over the temple. His Lordship Camembert dressed in ceremonial robes awaited as his reluctant bride was dragged down the aisle. Dressed in a ridiculously ugly white gown, covered in strands of seaweed and shells, she glowered at the crowd of plurarkian onlookers. Her chains grated along the long red carpet as she was yanked painfully against her will. She glared menacingly at her soon to be husband. His satisfied smirk filled her with anguish. Holding up his hands the high priest, began the marriage ceremony. "Dearly beloved water dwellers of Plutark. We are all gathered here today to witness the union of these two ….." The priest's words seemed to rumbled together as Renee lost herself in her own thoughts. "How did I get myself stuck in this mess. It should be Stoker at my side not this putrid smelling fishbowl of a demon.", she thought saddening. Lowering her head, tears sprung to her eyes. "Please be safe." Suddenly broken from her thoughts she was greeted with silence. "May, we have the rings please?", the priest asked. Smiling sickly, Camembert lifted the tiny golden band from the aquatic green pillow. Taking Renee's hand, he slipped it on her finger. She cringed from the feel of his hand, cold and dripping with wetness. " Hearing the grating voice of the elder Plutarkian, Renee bit back a cry of agony. "Now do you Lord Camembert take this woman to be your newly appointed queen and wife?" He nodded casting his yellow glowing eyes upon her. "I do." he stated firmly. Turning to her it was her turn to accept. "And do you take Lord Camembert as your husband?" Her heart sicked a beat as she sighed with defeat. Her lips parted as she began to reply.

"Bam!", the sound of the double doors echoed as they flew open with force. "She doesn't you rotting stink brains!", Vinnie yelled as the others bashed in. "Sorry to crash the party!", Throttle intoned as Plutarkians got up and rampaged for their lives. "Ahh!" cries were heard as laser beams ricocheted from the walls. "Alright, bros. It's tail whippin' time!", Throttle declared as they charged down the stairs. Lord Camembert raised his arms in rage. "What is the meaning of this? How did you escape?" he cried. Grabbing a hold of Renee's wrist he dragged her away. "No!" she cried. "Let me go!" Kicking and pulling at her chains,she desperately dragged her feet. "You are mine! Do you hear me? You belong to no one but me!", he rasped. Clicking a button on a far wall, it slowly grated as a secret door opened revealing a hidden escape route. Screaming for her life, she fought him as they disappeared down the hall.

"You won't get away with this!" she shrieked. Grabbing a phone from his desk, he growled angered into to it. "Limburger! Get down here at once!" Watching in amazement as a light shimmered before them. Limburger stood shivering with fear as Dr. Karbuncle stood cowering behind them. "You called your overripeness?", Limburger stated quivering. "Who let my prisoners escape?" Camembert riled. Limburger clamped his hands together. "Please, I have no idea what you are talking about." His master's yell echoed the walls. "You were supposed to watch them!" he wailed. Limburger gulped. "I will remedy the situation at once, your lordship." Camembert pierced him with a look of death. "You have better. Or else!" Directing his attention toward the wiry little scientist, he stated firmly. "And Dr. Karbuncle. I am in need of your fine services." The scientist looked up with green goggled covered eyes. "Yesss... your venomous?" he rasped. " I want you to take this girl to your lab. Make her like one of us. Do you think you could manage that?" Karbuncle shook his head as he studied Renee. Her eyes lit up with disbelief. "Are you mad?" she whispered fearfully. "Yes, it shouldn't be too hard as long as I can obtain a blood sample of one of your men, the process should become quite simple." He nodded. Looking at Renee sneering with gruesome happiness he stated. "Since you won't marry me willingly. Then I shall have to give you no other choice, once you become one of us." Her eyes grew wide in new found fear. "What?"

Laying flat on a lab table, Renee screamed as her arms and legs were shackled by metal bands. Dr. Karbuncle cackled as he finished locking the restraints. Writhing in anger, she screamed. "I'll never become one of those freaks!" He shook his head smiling with a clap of his hands. "Oh, but this is too much fun! You will be one of my most successful experiments yet!" He howled with loud cackling. Walking over to his lab table, he picked up a syringe filling it with green liquid. "Yes, this will do quite nicely." he replied as he walked back over to her. "This won't hurt a bit.", he replied as he threw back his head with a laugh. Suddenly he let out a cry of pain as his gloved hand burned from a blast of a laser beam. The glass syringe shattered as it hit the cement floor. "Yowww!" Shaking his hand frantically he looked up to see Stoker glaring back at him. "You disgusting mutant of a man! You have no right to treat her as one of your sick experiments." he raged. Snapping his metallic tail against the lab table, glass beakers and bottles broke into pieces as the table itself became a pile of splinters. "Your not using her like you did me and my bros." he growled. Karbuncle jumped with a start. "Ah, fine I'll free her! Just let me go!" he wailed as he pressed a button. Renee cried out in relief as the metal bands opened freeing her. Jumping up from the table, she ran to Stoker's side. "You rescued me!" she cried happily hugging him. "I wasn't about to let this creep use you like a lab rat." he replied. But suddenly with a bright green flash, the scientist fizzled into air. "Bye! Bye!" he laughed evilly as he disappeared in thin air.

Renee gazed at Stoker with shock. "Should we go after him?" He shook his head. "He won't get far." She nodded as she followed him out the door. Watching their path, they quickly made it back to the others. The Biker mice were surrounded by piles of knockout soldiers as they looked up with surprise."Where's Limburger and his goons?", Stoker asked. Throttle shook his head. "He escaped before we could catch him." Stoker shook his head in disgust. Suddenly as if forgetting, he scanned the group. "Where's the kid and his girl?" As if to answer, Rim Fire's voice shouted out behind them. "Guys we got five minutes to get out of here! I set a timer bomb in the main control room." Throttle looked amazed. "Wow, nice work kid." Modo patted his head with pride. "Way to go little man." Lindsay beamed happily. "Yeah, what a way to crash the wedding? Get it crash?", Vinnie laughed. "Owww!" Throttle whacked him on the back of the head. "This isn't the time to be kidding around, Vincent." Stoker nodded. "Yeah, if we don't get our tails in high gear, we'll be barbeque for the reception." The others nodded as they high tailed it out of there.

Outside the castle, the group of friends raced for their lives. Whistling loudly, Throttle called for their bikes. The motorcycles screeched to a halt in front of them as they jumped on. Rim Fire rode behind his uncle as Renee jumped on with Stoker. Lindsay gave a breathless gasp as Throttle motioned her to hope on. Wrapping her arms around him, she sneaked a look at Rim Fire's obvious jealousy. She smiled warmly back at him as the bikers took off down the crater. "Ahoo!", Vinnie howled as they heard the loud blast. The castle exploded into dust as pieces of rock flew around them. Dodging and twisting they managed to miss the falling debris as high fives were rewarded to them as they rode off. The Plutarkian castle crumbled to the ground as shouts and screams were carried through the rust colored winds as the friend's disappeared through the night.

The Martian sky grew a deep shade of reddish fire that blazed above the rust covered desert below. Stars shimmered like blinking eyes slowly stirring awake from their deep slumber. The wind blew gently against the sand dunes as red rustic grains drifted across the red terrain. Leaving the disheveled heap of bricks that was the Plutarkian castle the Biker mice and their female human friends raced off. Stirring up clouds of pink smoke, they roared in and out of the crater scattered pathway. Heading for home, they were received by loud cheers and yells of success. High fives and whipping of tails echoed through the air as friends and comrades congratulated one another for another job well done.

"We're glad to see everyone made it back safe.", Carbine declared as she pulled Renee and Lindsay in for hugs. "Yeah, thanks to the guys. We couldn't have done it without them.", Renee replied. Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thankful you showed up when you did. I don't think I could I have stood it if that Grease monkey ever touched me!" she declared. Renee shrugged. Making a disgusted cringed of sickened filled thoughts, she spat disapprovingly. "At least you didn't have to kiss one of those disgusting Plutarkian fish lips!" Harley and Carbine glanced at her with surprise. "You kissed one of them?" Renee shivered, as she felt the vile taste of rotten seaweed feel her senses. Gulping back the need to hurl, she nodded. "Lord Camembert forced himself upon me. Let's just say think God that's as far as he got." Harley patted her shoulder with pity. "Yeah, that would have been just awful!" Renee nodded. "He even wanted me to become like one of them so I would be forced to marry him!" The three girls gasped in unison. "That's just sick!" Lindsay declared. Carbine shook her head. "Those fish faced freaks are just plain insane!"

Walking up to the girls the Biker mice and their mentor greeted them. "Hey ladies. Everyone okay?", Stoker asked. Carbine nodded. "Yeah, just hearing the latest story. So the Plutarkian headquarters was wiped out?" Throttle nodded. "Yeah, babe. But that doesn't mean we're out of trouble completely." Rim fire nodded overhearing their conversation. Walking up to the group, he nodded as he handed them a disk. "Just before our escape, I was able to sneak into their control room and retrieve this disk." Carbine gazed at it wearily. "So is this going to help us somehow?" Modo nodded. "Yeah, Rim fire, has already uploaded it to our computer files. We were able to confirm that Limburger and his raunchy big butt has already reached Earth." Renee and Lindsay gasped in fright. "No, our home! If he isn't stopped our planet will be destroyed!" Stoker grabbed the disk from the young mouse. "Hey, kid let me see what we got here."

Walking over to the main computer, he popped the disk in and waited as it began to load. Soon the screen popped up with orders of a retaliating attack on the planet Earth. The Plutarkians were planning to create a secret station in one of the Northern American States. The heart of them all, Ohio. Known for the rich resources that were massively grown and produced there. Lawrence Lactavis Limburger was the recruit stationed to be sent to Earth. From there he was to be sent to the Rubber capital of the world. The once ravishing city of Akron was known for it other resourceful riches. Such as its steel and oil refineries. They were making plans to ship out these fine materials to Plutark for their own military factories. Which they would create mass weapons of destruction against the rest of the universe.

Renee gasped in realization. "Akron, Ohio!" Looking at Lindsay with horror, their mouths opened in a scream of panic. "Our home!" Wild glances were cast their way as the girls cringed in anger. "We have to stop him!", Lindsay growled tightening her hands into fists. "He has no right! What about our families and friends? Are they planning to destroy the planet once they have stole all our resources?" Renee cried. Turning toward the Biker Mice, she pleaded with pain. "You have to help us! Please we must stop them!" Throttle lowered his glasses and gave her a thoughtful gaze of guilt. "We want to help you babes out. But we have no way of getting you two back home." Lindsay gasped in desperation. "But there must be a way somehow!" Rim Fire held her protectively in his arms as she began to tear up. Her shoulders shaking, he whispered softly to her. "We'll figure out something don't you worry." Vinnie cast a shrug, "Yeah, besides we're the good guys. What else did you expect of us?" Renee cast a pleading glance at Stoker. "Please tell me, there must be a way some how. I mean can't we take a star ship or something?" Throttle shook his head. "Sorry, no can do babe. Your talking about a one way ticket home. We wouldn't be able to get back not enough fuel to make it." Vinnie nodded with a growl. "Yeah, thanks to those stink face freaks our oil rigs have been reduced to rubble. Our only fuel source we got left has to be rationed. Not enough to get us there and back." Lindsay sighed in disbelief. "You mean were stuck here?" Throttle nodded. "Afraid so."

Renee jumped with excited anger. "What?" she flared throwing her hands in the air. "You mean to tell me we can't even save our home? That's so unfair! You can't just keep us here like prisoners! We have a right to protect our planet as much as you do! Why are you keeping us here? To use us for entertainment purposes? No thank you! I am a human being and I have rights. Lindsay and I will find a way back with or without your help!" she stated boldly. Lindsay cried out in surprise as Renee grabbed her arm. "Come on we have to save Earth. Even if that means we do it ourselves!" Marching up to the exit door, Renee stopped in mid stride as she was blocked by Stoker. Her face cringed in anger. "If you won't help us then at least let us go!" she demanded heatedly. His tail snapped dangerously behind him. Crossing his arms, his eyes, burning embers of fire, held her gaze.

"Now, you listen here sweetheart. No one is trying to keep you prisoner. Mars as my witness knows that you two mean more to all of us than anything else on this planet. As comrades in arms you have proven your loyalty more then once. But far beyond that you have gained our friend ship and even our love. So if you think that I'm just going to let you walk out of here and straight into danger, you got another thing coming." Renee's heart skipped a beat as she stood deathly still lost within his words. He was right, she realized. Here she was trying to throw herself and her friend back into enemy hands. They couldn't do this on their own. But would the Martian mice help them? Her heart ached for their acceptance and help. Her eyes lowered in shameful defeat. Throwing her hands to her sides she sighed with sadness. "We just want to go home."

Rim Fire snapped his fingers as he was struck with a bright idea. "Hey, guys I think I might just know of a way that we can help them after all." All eyes turned to him with surprise. "Really?", Lindsay beamed. He nodded. "What kinda of idea are you cooking up this time?", Vinnie asked. Rim Fire shrugged. "Well it's just a suggestion, but you know how back at Dr. Karbuncle's lab we saw what looked like electronic chambers? If I overheard right, they are said to be teleportation devices, which I'm pretty sure is how Limburger and his goons were able to escape the blast." Throttle nodded thoughtfully. "I think you might be on to something kid." Stoker gazed at him perplexed. "Telaport place to place right?" Throttle nodded. "Yeah, I have a sneaky hunch that's how old lard boss was able to travel to Earth." Renee beamed happily. "So that means we can travel back home." Lindsay hugged Rim Fire excitedly. Stoker shook his head. "Not so fast, honey. You see the only way it would work is to be sure that there is a identical telaporter being used on Earth. If not it means we can't travel back." Renee nodded biting her lip. Her shoulders dropped as her eyes cast downward. Modo glanced up with a sudden smile. "Yeah, but there would have to be. How else would that slime bucket Plutarkian make it back to his home base? It's a sure shot!" Lindsay shook her head in slight disagreement. "Yeah, that would be great if the lab wasn't blown up with the castle." Nods of sudden realization flooded the room. "We're never going to get home!", Renee wailed.

Watching as the Biker mice assumed their positions on their bikes, Renee begged with pleading helplessness. "Can't we just come with you?" Stoker shook his helmet covered head. "It's just too dangerous right now. If we find anything we'll let you two know." he stated. Her heart pounded wildly. "Please, be careful then." He nodded as he squeezed her hand. "I promise." Then revving his own motorcycle to life he zoomed after the other mice. Lindsay came up behind her with a worried gaze. "Do you think they'll find another teleporter?" Renee nodded. "Let's hope so."

Pacing back and forth nervously, Renee watched the clock. It's hands seemed to move painstakingly slow as she kept taking glances out the window. The barren rust colored sand shifted lazily through the small tornadoes of wind. Drifting pink haziness fell upon the darkening night sky. Waiting anxiously for the mice return, she dropped her head in worry. "Please let them come back safe." she stated softly. Hearing the bedroom door click behind her she turned with tear stained eyes. Lindsay gazed back at her with grief stricken desperation clearly shining in her hazel eyes. "Renee, do you think we'll ever get back?" Her friend shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't know Lin, I mean it would be a slight chance that we could. I mean the Plutarkian castle was destroyed. But then again if only we had a way of traveling to their actual planet... I'm sure that disgusting little creature of a doctor would have a lab located within the city walls." Lindsay nodded as she too gazed outside wearily. Sighing she looked back at Renee. "You, know I been doing some thinking lately. I realize how hard it's going to be. Leaving this place behind. I mean it's not like I would want to be stranded here forever. But it's just that I couldn't just leave..." her heart ached as she bit her lip thoughtfully. Renee gave her a knowing nod. "Yeah, I know. It's not that I would want to leave my friends and family. Much less our own planet. But we definitely have a hard decision to make. I mean lets face it. We fell in love. No matter how hard it is to realize the truth but we can't just walk away from them either."

Lindsay gave a saddened smile as she returned her eyes to the setting two moons in the pink darkening sky. "Yeah, but what would our families think? Leaving home for a couple of very different men? Yeah, that would be the story of our lives. Sorry everyone but we just happened to fall in love with a couple of martian mice and plan on living on Mars with them." Her voice cracked as she tried to utter a laugh. "Not exactly the most easiest relationship to explain." Renee sighed with a nod. Her heart ached with wanting. But yet her mind began spinning with racing thoughts. "We're human. Mars is not our home. Would they come with them? Could they really ask them for that kind of sacrifice? Secretly her heart yearned to just have Stoker at her side, despite any risks or consequences that may or may not be involved. Despite it all, she didn't know what she should do. Of course their own world was in danger. They had to go back. But did that mean they had to stay or could they make the choice of returning back with them? Looking back at her friend, she breathed in deeply. "What do you choose when the time comes. Are you just going to walk away and leave him?"

Lindsay's eyes flashed with deepened regret. "That's not fair! Are you accusing me of just taking advantage of Rim Fire? What about you? It's obvious you and Stoker are far from a simple little friendship. Hell you'd practically jump in bed with him!" Renee's face burned with fire as she gasped. "That is none of your business! So what if we did spend the night together? We're both adults. We have the right to make our own choices!" Lindsay took a step back with startled surprise. "You slept with him? Are you crazy?" she breathed. Renee shook her head furiously. "No, we are deeply in love with one another. Despite what you or others may think, we don't care. We have a relationship that is neither bonded by friendship or love but a even deeper meaning. We accept one another for who we really are." she stated. Lindsay stared at her wordlessly. "But..." she began but dropped her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good reason as any. It's just that well... wow!" Peering at her sheepishly, she asked. "How was it?" Renee smiled dreamily as a her cheeks became pink with happiness. "It was amazing." she breathed.

Lindsay laughed nervously as she shook her head. Looking out the window she tried to hide her own reddening face. "I can't say I'm not jealous. He is a heartthrob of his own kind." Renee laughed kindheartedly as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, I got to admit Rim Fire is quite a catch as well. In a cute innocent sort of way." Lindsay jumped with surprise as her friend whispered in her ear. "Just be gentle with him when the time is right." Then their eyes grew wide with happiness as they saw a couple pair of headlights eliminate from the darkness. "They're back!", they cried happily.

Roaring of engines echoed from the front entrance of the Brimstone barricade as the Biker Mice and their companions arrived to a stop. Running up to their bikes the girls welcomed them with open arms. "You made it back safe!", Renee cried as she hugged Stoker. Pulling off his helmet he smiled back down at her. "What you were worried?" She slapped him on the arm laughing breathlessly as he squeezed her tight. "Alright, guys I think we have some business to attend to.", Throttle engaged. Wrapping his arm around Carbine, he motioned for the rest of the team to follow them inside.

"So, it was basically no luck?", Lindsay asked with a sigh. Sitting down at a long round table the boys and girls had reunited. Hearing the bad news, Renee and Lindsay shook their heads in defeat. "Sorry, babe but the lab was blown to bits!", Vinnie declared with a flick of his hand. Renee dropped her head in deep thought. Looking back up she gazed hopefully back up. "Wait, can't we just trick the Plutarkians somehow. I mean if we used some type of decoy to get their attention, then maybe we could possibly hitch a ride on one of their of spaceships. Theirs bond to be a way to get a hold of one of the telaporters that way!" Stoker gave her a thoughtful gaze. "You, seem to have something there honey. But exactly what do you plan we use as a decoy?" She shrugged sheepishly. "Well we know they want us back and also the fall of Mars to them." Modo banged his fist against the table sending a chill through the entire group. "Now, darlin' you better not be thinking what I think you are. That's just not safe! Not at all." Renee gave him a desperate glance. "But it would work! All we have to do is fake our surrender to them. Tell them we give up in order to save Mars. Then we could infuriate their main headquarters. It would be like killing two birds with one stone." Disbelief sank in as Carbine pushed her chair back in shock. "Noway! You girls can't just pretend to sacrifice yourselves. These are Plutarkians your dealing with here. It would never work. You'd just be throwing yourselves back into danger again!" whipping her tail behind her she shot off in anger. "And if you boys think your going allow them to follow through with it, think again! My military will retaliate against it." Lindsay cringed as she desperately fought to pull Renee back down as she stood up daringly. "What other choice do we have? It's not like we can be readily accepted into your home. Mars isn't exactly our type of paradise!" Pain quickly scattered across their friends eyes as Renee suddenly felt sickened regret.

Throttle threw his hands up in the air helplessly. "Look, babe. We're sorry if you feel you can't trust us. We realize how hard it must it has to be on you being so far away from home. And we want to help you in any way we can. But we also want you to be safe as well." Vinnie nodded beside him. "Yeah, sweethearts and beside I'm sure in do time we can think of something." Lindsay shook her head as she watched Renee start shaking in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face as she stepped away from the table. "But Earth is our home!" Spinning in a whirl of saddened tears and wailing she left them with feelings of disparity.

Later that evening, Lindsay sneaked off towards Rim Fire's room. Leaving Renee asleep in her bed, she glanced down at her friend with pity. "Somehow we'll get back. Just don't give up!" Then clicking the door open silently she headed out down the hall. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door she waited as she heard it click. Rim Fire stood in his doorway with a dazed look upon her face. "Lindsay!" he replied happily. She smiled as he led her inside. "Hey," she whispered softly. Shutting the door behind them, he turned to gaze upon her. "I know it's kinda late, but I couldn't sleep." she stated. He nodded quickly as he went over to his desk grabbing a couple glasses of water. Handing one to her, he motioned for her to take a sit. She nodded nervously as she sat beside him on his bed. "So what's up?" he asked. She lowered her head sheepishly. Swinging her legs back and forth nervously she slowly looked back up at him. "Well... it's just Renee had got me to thinking. It's just that I was sort of feeling nervous about how far we were taking our own relationship. I mean were not exactly from the same planet." He eyed her worriedly. "Is something wrong between us? I mean if I did anything to have hurt you..." She quieted him with a finger to his lips. "No, Rim Fire it's nothing like that. It's just at first I was a little scared to admit to our feelings for each other. But now I realize Renee's right. It shouldn't matter about how different we are but the reality of it is that we truly do care about each other." His eyes grew a bright ruby light as he gazed at her speechlessly. She sighed as her cheeks became heated. Rubbing his cheek with her hand, she caressed his face with her fingers as if meeting him for the first time. She smiled up at him as she replied softly. "It's just I feel that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." His face filled with shock and bewilderment. "Really?", he replied with a shaky voice.

She nodded as she reached over and kissed him. "Yes." she breathed wordlessly.

Lindsay found herself lost in the endless sea of blankets as Rim Fire took her into his arms. They both explored their inner feelings as they danced as one through the night. Losing themselves into the rhythm of the twilight serenade that only they could hear. Becoming one as they were carried to heightened pleasures beyond their wildest dreams that only lovers could experience. The illuminating white moonlight danced across the bedroom, enveloping them into a warm, passion filled world of fantasy where they only belonged. Sighing in happiness they laid in each others arms as heavy slumber fell upon them and they drifted asleep in one anothers embrace.

Renee woke up with a start as she heard rapping at the bedroom door. "Renee, you awake?", she heard Stoker's voice call. She reacted quickly as she rushed to let him in. "Hey, morning to you." he replied as he quickly kissed her. She smiled wanly up at him. "What a nice wake up call." she stated. He returned her smile with one of his own. "I was hoping to speak to you and Lindsay both but it looks like she isn't with you." he stated glancing over at the other empty bed. She nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess she must have gotten up early." He nodded as he returned his attention back to her. "Well, maybe she went to the mess hall for breakfast. I wanted to talk about yesterday's conversation we had but it would be better if I could discuss it with the both of you." She gave him a complex stare. "Do you mean you've changed your minds?" she dared to hope. Shaking his head, he smiled. "No, not at the least but we do have a plan to get you two girls back home." She gazed up at him wonder-less.

Following Stoker back downstairs, they were greeted with the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs and the rich taste of coffee. Surrounded around the same table as last night the other mice comrades greeted them warmly. But to her dismay, Lindsay was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?", Renee thought worriedly. Taking a chair beside Throttle, she forced a smile as a plate of steaming hot food was placed in front of her. "Can't have you making rash decisions on a empty stomach.", Carbine declared as she took the empty seat beside Renee and Throttle. She smiled. "So as soon as Lindsay shows up, we start to explain our plan.", Throttle replied. She nodded. "I could have sworn I seen her and Rim Fire upstairs talking earlier this morning.", Harley stated as she sat beside Vinnie. "Yeah, I bet those two love birds had a late night.", Vinnie tittered with a cackle. Renee glanced at him with surprise. As if noticing her shock, he stated smiling, "I saw her sneak into his room last night and it was pretty late but I never did see her leave." Renee's eyes grew wide as she felt herself choke on her coffee. Coughing, she tried to clear her throat. "Really?", her voice strained. As if to answer, she looked up to see the two of them make their way to the table.

"Lindsay!" Renee practically cried as the two of them quickly took seats and joined them at the table. Hazel bright gems sparkled back at her as Lindsay smiled brightly. "Morning everybody! Mmm.. Smells good." she declared as she reached for a muffin. "Rim Fire, Lindsay.", Stoker remarked with a wave. "Glad you decided to join us." Rim Fire cast a sleepy gaze over at him. "Yeah, sorry uh had a long night." Vinnie laughed loudly as he shook his head, "Yeah, you two must have!" Slapping his hand on his thigh as if making a joke he cackled and howled. "Okay, Vincent. Enough already.", Throttle stated heatedly. Stoker nodded with agitation. "Yes, let's get serious here for once." Looking at the girls he began to tell them their new plan.

"That's wonderful news!", Renee gushed excitedly. Stoker nodded happily. "Yeah, if this blue print hold true, we can have our science team recreate a telaport chamber of our own." Lindsay cast a hopeful gaze at him. "So you were able to retrieve the disk from an abandoned Plutarkian star ship?" Throttle nodded. "Yeah, Thankfully me and the bros. Were able to come across a old Sting ray wreckage and just by chance this disk just happened to be jammed in the control system. We think it might have been one of the Plutarkian escape pods that had been taken out by our soldiers." Renee and Lindsay nodded happily. "How long do you think it would take to recreate one?" Lindsay asked. Stoker shrugged his shoulders, "About a week at most if everything goes alright." Pumping her fist in the arm with amazement, Lindsay hugged her friend with sudden new-found hope. "Let's hope this is our ticket home!"

Renee watched as the scientist made their last finishing touches to the telaport chamber. "Home!" she breathed deeply. "Please let this be real and not just a dream. We finally get to go home after all this time." Her heart soared as she stood proud and strong. They had been through so much. Lindsay and her had experienced a wild ride as they came so far from the rapidly changing lives that they had been thrown into. First being abducted by fish like creatures known as Plutarkians and being forced to become their slaves, only to be whisked off into night to a amazing refuge of warm hearted heroes of a furry race. And then to actually be given the chance of star struck love. But then here they were again given a second chance to return home and make everything right again. Back to their normal everyday lives. To be lonely and saddened yet again, she realized bitterly. But yet everything was not as it had once been. For beneath a ruthless hidden organization, was one of the Plutarkian warlords planning to wreck havoc upon their once peaceful city. Only to add to the chaos and crimes that threatened to rampage through their homes. Did they really want to return to that? What was she thinking of course they did. That was their home they were fighting for. But yet she knew the real reason for her holding back. They both had to face the harsh reality of life. They were given a chance at love and they were going to just give it up so easily. Could they really just allow themselves to walk away from the ones they truly loved so easily? Her heart tore in two as she left the work room in a flood of tears.

"I don't want to go back!", Renee screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Feelings of frustration shook her from head to toe as she threw herself to her bed. Lindsay threw her hands in the air. "I know the feeling but we have to. Earth is our home! We have to do what we can to protect it. What about our friends and family?" Renee looked up with soaked eyes. Sniffling she heaved heavily. "But Lin, you know that we have no family or friends. We are both without parents and we our the only friends we have." Lindsay gave her a saddened gaze as she nodded. "Yeah, but we at least owe it to our own planet to save their lives. It's our responsibility to protect our own home. However rough it may have been for us. It's the only home we ever had and we can't just let it be destroyed." A strangled cry caught in her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at her friend tenderly. "How can we leave them?" she sobbed. Renee nodded with sadness. "What kind of mess did we get ourselves into?"

Stoker watched in amazed gratitude as the martian scientists busily finished the last touches to the teleport chamber. "We have followed the blue prints exactly to specifications. But to make sure it is a success we want to run a few mock trials to make sure it would do the job." A lab coat clad male doctor mouse stated as he too nodded. Checking his paperwork on his clip board he fluttered through the mathematical equations that scattered each page. Nodding as he checked the other machinists' work. Stoker shook his head approvingly. "Good to hear. Let's hope it works!" Walking back out the lab he made his way down the hall to the main meeting quarters. Looking up to see Rim fire heading upstairs, he stopped him. "Hey, kid! Glad to catch up to you. I wanted to talk to you about something." Rim fire glanced up at him with surprise. "Uh, yeah sure just let me drop this package off upstairs and I'll be right down. Suddenly noticing the small little gift wrapped box that was held in his hand, Stoker smiled with a nod. "A gift for your girl?" Rim fire nodded. "Yeah, sort of a going away present for Lindsay. Something to remember me by." Stoker face filled with a smile. "Ya, know kid. Maybe you don't have to say your goodbyes just yet. Let me talk to you in private. I think you'll like what I'm about to say." Rim fire nodded with sudden interest. "Really?" Stoker nodded. "Come on I'll tell you about it outside."

Wide crimson scarlet fire fell upon Stoker as Rim fire stared at him amazed. "We can go with them?" he gasped. Stoker nodded. Leaning against the iron balcony that extended out over the Martian dessert. He gazed out at the vast empty red sands as a gentle wind blew through the night. Sighing he lowered his head in thought. "I know we have a job to do here as well but I figure, hey I trained my Freedom Fighters to be able to handle things on their own. I trust in my boys and I know they'll do a great job without me. But the choice is up to you as well, kid. It's a rough choice to make. We may or may not be able to return to Mars.", he stated heavily. Rim fire's eyes grew bright with determination. "It shouldn't have to be a choice. It should be a right. We owe the girls that much. If it means sacrificing our chance of returning home. Then I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I love Lindsay and nothing is about to change that." Stoker stood back up and crossed his arms. "Yeah, me too. I fell in love with Renee from the first time I laid eyes on her. And I don't give a damn what others may think. I'm not about to let her leave my life forever." Glancing at Rim fire he swept out his hand into a fist. "So you in?" Rim fire nodded. "Yeah, I'm in." he stated as he bumped fist with his mentor.

The Biker mice from Mars, cast perplexed glances at one another as they entered the meeting hall. Seated at the table were Stoker and Rim fire waiting eagerly. After being summoned down the group of friends were filled with curious surprise. Taking seats around the table, they waited in puzzlement as their mentor began to explain. "Well, bros. I know we been through a lot through these last Martian years together." , Stoker began. A loud thump echoed from the table as Modo smashed his hand against the table in good spirits. "Ha, yeah we had a lot of fun kicking Plutarkian tail fins!", he laughed. Throttle and Vinnie joined in the laughter. "Yeah, ol' Limburger butt doesn't stand a chance against the baddest mamma jammers this side of the universe!" Vinnie howled. "Yeah Stoke, you have been one heck of a teacher. We couldn't have done it without your awesome guidance." Throttle's husky laughed echoed as he slapped his mentor on the shoulder. Stoker nodded with a smile. "Yeah, well I'm just proud of you bros. You have shown a lot of improvement over the course of teaching you fellas. And I think it's time to give you boys the full privileges that you deserve." The Biker mice glanced up with surprise at their mentor. "What are you trying to say Stoke?", Modo asked.

Rim Fire looked over at Stoker nervously. Nodding with a smile Stoker stood up suddenly. "Guys, from this day forward I am no longer your general. I have thought long and hard about my decision. As you all know there has come a special lady in my life who I must show her my true commitment. I have made my decision to voluntarily pull myself from the Martian rebel forces, but in my place I have chosen one of my students to take my place. In truth you boys have all shown a strong sense of leadership as my soldiers. But I have put a lot of thought into making my decision. And I feel that the one I have chosen will prove to make a great Freedom Fighter leader in my place and lead you boys into victory."

All red eyes fell upon the young tan shades wearing mouse as Stoker laid a strong hand on Throttle's shoulder. "Guys, I want you to give your up-most respect to your new leader in charge." jumping with a start as he pulled down his shades, Throttle glanced up with surprise. "Alright, bro.!" Vinnie and Modo cheered. Pointing to himself, he glanced back at his mentor. "Stoker! You can't be serious!" Stoker shook his head yes. "Throttle, my dear biker bro. You have shown me time and time again that you can handle anything that comes at you. More times than once have you pulled through for Mars. With Modo and Vinnie at your side, I believe that you will have a great group of Freedom Fighters known to Mars!" Throttle nodded still taken aback in amazement as his bros. Nodded in agreement. "We won't let you down Stoker!" Modo and Vinnie declared high fiveing one another.

"So, your both planning on going to Earth with them?", Throttle asked amazed as Stoker and Rim Fire nodded. "It makes since in a matter of ways. We both get to be with our girls while at the same time we will be able to stop Limburger before Plutark makes both our planets go up in smoke." Stoker declared. The Biker mice shrugged their shoulders. "Yeah, makes since." Modo turned to his nephew. "But you might not be able to come back." Rim fire nodded lowering his head. "Yeah, I know but I really care about Lindsay. I love her Uncle Modo." The gray furred mouse sighed smiling. "Your a good kid, buddy." Rim Fire hugged his uncle happily. "Thanks Uncle Modo, your the best!" Vinnie cast a weary glance at the two of them. "So you guys are really going to break up our bachelor pad thing we had going?" His friends laughed. "Just wait Vincent your turn will be coming soon." Vinnie cocked a eyebrow as he crossed his arms with a egotistic sneer. "That's what you guys think, but I'm telling you fellas, this is one mouse that is not going to give up that easily. Besides I got my priorities to keep." Throttle shook his head with a sigh. "And those would be...?" Vinnie smiled wildly. Flexing his muscles he laughed, "This mamma jammer doesn't have time for settling down. Between saving the world and my awesome racing career Suddenly laughs filled the air as Harley and Carbine walked in. His eyes were glued to Harley as she came up to him smiling. Planting a kiss on his cheek, Vinnie grew red as fire. "Hey, boys what's up?", she asked. Glancing over at the love drooling dimwit, Throttle and Modo grinned. "Well, I think your partying days are over Vincent."

Wrapping at the bedroom door, made Renee and Lindsay jump. Getting up to answer the door, Renee and Lindsay smiled in surprise. Standing in the doorway, holding bouquets of white Martian lilies, Rim fire and Stoker stood smiling back at them. "You ladies mind joining us for a late dinner?", Stoker beamed. The girls giggled happily as the boys waited for them to ready themselves.

Walking arm in arm with Stoker, he led her outside. The sky above them was dotted with glittering white diamonds through the reddish darkened quilted clouds. Only the sound of their feet crunching beneath them was heard as they made their way toward a moonlit garden. Sitting down beside Stoker on a stone bench, Renee smiled in awe. Squeezing her hands lovingly he gazed at her wordlessly. "Dinner was wonderful!" she beamed. He nodded. Holding her gaze with his own he breathed in deeply. "Renee, the reason I brought you out here tonight was to..." he began. Then to her utter amazement he lowered himself to the ground leaning on one knee. She watched in awe as he pulled out a small velvet box from his vest pocket. Slowly he clicked it open to reveal a gorgeous red diamond ring. "Renee, in all my life here on Mars never in a million light years have I ever been caught in such a whirlwind of strong deep emotions. You have brought new meaning to my life. And taught me how to really love someone and be loved for who I am not for what I am. With all my heart and soul, I promise from this day forth I will cherish you and protect you with my life. I will give you all that you ask of me and more if it is required. But I only hope and pray that you will feel the same for me. Renee, love? Will you agree to be my wife?"

Strains of hazel green emerald glowed like mystic fire as tears began to fall from Renee's reddish cheeks. "Yes, Stoker. Please, yes!" she whispered with a happy cry as he scooped her up in a whooping cheer. Swinging her around, he gazed at her happily. "Mars, knows that you have made me the happiest Martian mouse in the universe." he declared as he kissed her deeply.

Following Rim Fire across the canyon opening, Lindsay was led by the hand. Taking them to their secret garden, he smiled brightly as motioned her to sit beside him behind the waterfall. Hearing the roar of the falling water below, they sat in blissful silence. Nestled against his chest she relished in his loving warmth as he caressed her hair with his hand. Pulling her bangs from her eyes he smiled back into her warm pool of melting green orbs. moonlight danced across her glowing, smiling face. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she breathed. He sighed closing his eyes enjoying the feel of her against him. "So is Earth anything like this?" he asked. She looked up at him wonder filling her gaze. "Yeah, but more green and more colorful. The whole planet is filled with wild and bedazzling sights! A heaven of wonders in itself." He nodded smiling. "Sounds awesome!" She sighed deeply. "It would be amazing if you could come with me to see it." Feeling him rustle above her, she looked up at his beaming face. Shifting their positions he pulled her up to the rocky edge of the cave like cavern. "Lindsay, would you really want me to return with you?" he asked as he knelt down beside her. She glanced back over at him bewildered. "Well, yeah of course. But I could never ask you to leave your home." He shook his head. "I have lived my whole life on Mars, and feel that I should give my life more meaning. I mean I want to learn about other places and live my dream to explore a new world. I would be willing to give this all up if that is..." he stopped in mid sentence as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single gold ring adorned by a red ruby like diamond. "Lindsay, I want to share my dream of traveling to a new world with you by my side. With you, I feel that I can do anything. Please, do me the honor of being my wife." Her eyes fluttered open with absolute surprise. Gasping in delight she smiled happily. "I don't know what to say..." she began. But throwing her arms around him, she cried in glee. "Yes, Rim Fire! Oh! Yes!" Blaze burning auras of light shown from Rim Fire's red eyes. Bending back in glee he pumped his fists. "Awesome!" Throwing back his head he let out a cry of happiness. The stone walls of the rocky crater cavern shook with a echo of loud whooping as Rim Fire howled with delight.

The Martian sky was beautiful as hues of pink and purple intertwined into wispy clouds. Early morning sunlight danced through the diamond etched glass ceiling as tiny rainbows reflected across the wooden floor below. Illuminated by tall candelabra's, the chapel walls flickered shadows cast from burning candles. White martian lilies wrapped around the tall marble pillars with little pearls that intertwined within ivy. Two rows of chairs had been lined up on each side of the room, quickly filling with anticipated guests eager to see the new brides make their debut down the aisle. Dressed handsomely in ceremonial uniforms at the front stood the three Biker mice. Across from them stood Harley and Carbine, both dazzling to behold in silk turquoise bridesmaid gowns. The priest smiled warmly at the two nervous grooms to be. Stoker, his long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, glanced nervously at the younger mouse. Rim Fire smiled giving him a hidden thumbs up. Stoker's face filled with a wide smile. But then both jumped at the sound of the wedding march as the organ began to play.

The double doors were slowly pushed open as groomsmen quickly took their places. Gasps of amazed happiness were heard from the guests as Renee and Lindsay made their appearance. Draped in white pearl silk and lace, they slowly made their way down the aisle. Their united gaze quickly fell upon the front of the room as they made eye contact with their smiling grooms. Making their way up the aisle they finally were at their grooms' side. Bedazzled amazement clearly glowed from their crimson heated gazes.

"We gather here today to join these two happy couples in holy matrimony..." the priest began. Following their steps accordingly they each placed their rings on one's another hands. "And do you Stoker and Rim Fire take Renee and Lindsay to be your wives? To have and to hold for as both you shall live?" Stoker gazed deeply into Renee's eyes. "Yes, for eternity I give up my soul. I love you Renee." Then Rim Fire turned to Lindsay grasping her hand he squeezed it lovingly. "Yes, Lindsay I will give you my all, that I promise to you." The priest nodded as he asked the same question to the girls. "And do you, Renee and Linsday take these two men as your husbands?" Renee nodded with happy tears in her eyes. "Yes, and I in return give you my heart and soul as well for all eternity." Then Lindsay turned to Rim Fire. "Yes, I promise you as well that you have made my dream come true." With a clap of his hands the priest smiled as he motioned to the two newly wedded couples. "Then I pronounce your four as men and wives. You may kiss your brides."

The cathedral hall filled with cheers as the girls were scooped up and carried down the aisle. Laughter filled the air as rice was thrown at them. Making their way outside, whoops of cheering filled the air. "Throw the bouquets!", girls cried excitedly. "Yeah, we want to see who is to be next!" Lindsay and Renee looked at each other smiling giddily. "You heard the ladies!", Renee stated laughing. Her friend nodded with a shrug. "On the count of three!" Single bachelorettes stood with arms outstretched waiting eagerly. "One..two..three!" Screams of happiness flooded through the crowd as girls made a mad dash for the flowers. "Got them!" Harley declared with a happy pump of her fist. Tossing her head back Renee shook her head laughing. "What do you know?", Lindsay tittered with a cackle. Her gaze fell upon a reddening Carbine holding the other bouquet. Throttle and Vinnie gave desperate looks of surprise as Stoker patted them on the shoulders. "Well... now. I guess you boys have your work cut out for you after all, eh?" The two boys shrugged. "What can we say?", Throttle replied with a shake of his head. Vinnie gave a tight smug of his lips as he folded his arms. "I guess we are just a couple of prized Play Boys that no woman can live without!" Renee hugged Harley and Carbine tightly. Glancing back over at the more then shocked bachelors, she whispered with good nature. "Good luck!" Carbine shook her head smiling back. "Thanks! We may need it!"

The time had finally come as the final countdown began to expire.. The girls were going back to Earth. Their own home planet. But this time they were filled with new found hope and courage as their newly appointed husbands stood by their sides. Standing eagerly in front of the transport chamber, Renee and Lindsay exchanged hugs and goodbyes with their new friends. "We will miss you terribly.", Carbine stated. "Please come back to visit as soon as you both can." Harley replied squeezing Renee's hand. "We will I promise." she told her with a encouraging smile. Lindsay nodded beside her. "Yeah, besides we have weddings to attend. So you better send us an invite!" Harley smiled through tears. "It's a deal!" Breaking away from them Carbine and Harley went to meet the Biker mice and the others sharing saddened goodbyes with hugs and kisses. "So we ready to go?", Modo asked as the scientists began to type on a nearby computer terminal. "Departure begins in five seconds, starting the count down." Last minute waves were given as the Biker mice and the new wedded friends filled the transport chamber. "We get to go home." Lindsay breathed. Rim Fire squeezed her hand affectionately. "Yea but this time we are going together." The echo of the scientist's voice boomed in the air. "Five... four... three.. two... one..." Stoker gave one last wave. "Goodbye Mars!" Renee nodded beside him. "Boy it's been a wild journey!" she declared. He looked down upon her smiling. "Yep, and it's not over yet!" Suddenly a buzzing noise was heard as their bodies flickered in and out. With a loud zap they were gone, leaving the rest of the martian mice to gaze in wonder. "Please come back home safe you guys!", Carbine whispered with a tear streaming down her cheek.

A bright flash of white light swept the air as the group of friends stared out from the teleporter. Looking out over the large metropolis of towering skyscrapers and apartment buildings, the girls smiled. The bright blue sky hung above them as twittering of birds flew over head through the white wispy clouds. Roaring of motorists filled the streets as automobiles zoomed down the busy city streets. Pedestrians rushed down the sidewalks as they hustled to their destinations. A piercing screech was heard as a train whistle blew in the distance. Sighing in relief and happiness, Renee cried out happily. "Home!" Lindsay jumped with excitement. "We made it! We're finally back!" The Biker mice, Stoker and Rim Fire gazed out with incredulous looks of bafflement. "So this is the planet Earth?", Rim Fire breathed. Renee smiled happily. "Guys welcome to our home. Earth welcomes you." Lindsay laughed with uncontrolled hysterics. "Disney World eat your heart out! Akron just received it's own six foot mice!" Shrugging with a grin, she doubled over with giggling. "Okay, yeah Akron is definitely not the most prized city to live in but its home." Renee stated with a shrug. Throttle gave a doubtful look. "Yeah, I'm thinking we are definitely going back to Mars as soon as we can." Renee laughed. "Come on you guys its not so bad." Stoker nodded as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, boys besides this is our home now at least for me and Rim Fire. We made that promise and we intend to keep it." Modo gazed up at the tall buildings. "Wow, this place sure is huge." Vinnie nodded beside him. "Yeah, but I don't see anywhere that a mouse can get a good bite to eat. I'm starvin'!"

Renee pointed toward a small drive in. "There's a A and W Root beer stand across the street. We could grab a couple of hot dogs if you all are hungry." Vinnie's eyes lit up. "Now your talking sweetheart!" Roaring their bikes to life the friends rode across the street. Minutes later root beer bottles in hand, the girls and the mice sat at a nearby park to eat. "So where you girls live?", Throttle asked as he chomped down on a hot dog. Lindsay gave him an unsteady gaze. "Well.. you see. We sort of don't exactly have a..." She glanced at Renee painstakingly. Renee nodded. "It's okay. Go ahead and tell them the truth." she pushed. Lindsay sighed. "The truth is we really don't have a home. We were temporarily staying at an abandoned apartment complex but it was recently demolished. You see it was a digging sight for an oil well." Stoker gave her a startled look of regret. "What kind of company would do such a thing?" Renee pointed to a tall towering building. The sign LL Inc. lined up the side. "Thanks to them we lost our home. After we found out the owner of the place we fell into trouble. Thus becoming Plutarkian slaves. Otherwise known as Lawrence Limburger." she spat hatefully. The mice's eyes flared up heatedly. "That stinken fish faced Plutarkian took away your home?", Modo asked with a raging fist. Lindsay nodded sadly. "Yeah, we got the eviction notice not too long before he decided to buy up the apartment building and demolish it for the land rights. Supposedly it was a valued site for oil well drilling. The landlord was quick to sell. And we had no choice but to leave." Rim Fire shook his head bitterly. "Sounds like something the Plutarkians would do. Probably planned to send the oil resources straight to Plutark, itself." Throttle heaved with distaste. "Yeah, but now the Biker Mice From Mars are in town and the party is over!"

Renee edged against the brick wall as her and the others watched from the shadows as a group of overly large gangster looking men rolled barrels into a large delivery truck. Lindsay spat in disgust as she right away recognized the oversized ape of a man as he pointed and shouted orders to them. "Grease pit!", she hissed sickeningly. "If he's here that means only one thing.", Throttle declared as he eyed the cargo. "Limburger must be close by." Stoker stated menacingly. Renee's eyes slitted in thought as she gazed up at the cooperation sign. "Hmmm... LL Inc. What a strange title for a oil drilling company." Then it came to her! Of course! She snapped her fingers with certainty. "Lawrence Limburger Incorporated! Why didn't we think of that before?" The others looked at her in surprise. "This building! He is the one that runs it. It must be his secret headquarters!" Lindsay stated excitedly. Modo clinched his fist as he smacked his hands together. His metallic arm clanged with the shrill force. "Alright!, we finally got the upper hand this time. And there ain't noway that fish butt Plutarkian is getting away this time!" Throttle nodded. "Alright, bros. It's time to rock and ride!"

Flattened against the nearby alley wall, the mice and the female human friends, peered around the corner. Waiting quietly as they kept themselves carefully hidden in the shadows. "How are we going to get in?", Lindsay whispered. Vinnie shrugged his shoulders. "Like we always do, bust ourselves in!" Renee shout him a menacingly glare. "Yeah, and get yourselves caught?" He grinned wildly as he boasted. "That's just part of the fun sweetheart. To live wild and dangerous!" She rolled her eyes with an aggravated sigh. Stoker shook his head. "She's right bros. We should think logically about this one." Throttle nodded. "Yeah, but how is the question." Renee lowered her head in deep thought. "Hmmm..." Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" The others stared at her with surprise. "Listen up guys! Here's my plan."

Standing at a nearby pay phone, the mice waited impatiently as Renee flipped through a phone book. "Found it" she stated as she began to dial the business number. Listening to the rings, the phone finally made a click as someone picked up. "LL. Incorporation. How may I direct your call?", a nasal high pitched voice asked. Renee glanced up quickly looking for a false name to give her. Her eyes fell upon a billboard advertising motorcycle parts. "Um... yes. This is the uh...Crankshaft Drilling Diviison. I was wanting to speak to the owner if I may please. It is a important business matter regarding a new shipment of oil drums to be sent out by Mr. Limburger, himself."

She gave a thumbs up sign as she heard the click of the call being transferred. "Yes... Lawrence Limburger speaking." Renee bit her tongue at the disgust of hearing the villainous Plutarkian's voice. Glancing frantically at her friend, Lindsay motioned her to say something. "Yes... uh...hmmm.. excuse. Sir, if I may introduce myself. My name is Angel Stardust. And I am the executive saleswoman of my company's branch. I am calling in regards to making a profitable deal with you." Silence was heard on the other end as she heard his heavy breathing. Hearing a sigh he began to speak. "Profitable? You say? Do go on my dear." Renee mentally made silent cheer as she allowed her imagination take control. "Yes, my company is the owner of one of the largest oil drilling rigs in the country. You see we serve highly regarded clients of our services. And in fact of it being we have heard much good news about your own booming business. But we would like to join forces and expand. In meaning raking in higher profits so to speak."

Again a brief silent pause was heard as the sound of his evil laughter reverberated through the receiver. "Hmmm... Yes. I would very much like to discuss this matter of business with you miss Stardust was it?" Renee almost lost it trying not to laugh. "Yes, sir." A loud snort echoed in her ear as the guys tried to stifle their laughter. Holing a finger to her lips she glared at them annoyed. Then Limburger's voice came back on the line. "So would you be willing to set up a meeting time this afternoon?" Renee smiled. "Yes, sir that would be wonderful." The mice listened eagerly as she began to end the call. "Two o'clock sharp. Yes, Mr. Limburger, sir that would be perfect. Meet you at your office. Yes, I will tell them that you sent me." Sighing with relief, Renee hung up the phone as slid down against the glass. "Whew. That was crazy!" she breathed laughing. "Nice going, Renee." Throttle declared.. She nodded. "Now for the final showdown to begin."

Dressed in a office uniform, Renee stood nervously in the shadows. "Okay, Renee. Just remember we're right behind you if you need us." Throttle stated. She nodded nervously. "Let's just hope he doesn't recognize me." she stated worriedly. "Just do your best.", Lindsay declared putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at Rim fire as he sat in concentration as he busily typed on a pocket sized lap top. Stoker knelt beside him looking over his shoulder. "So if the layout of this building is correct. Their should be a secret entrance leading in from rooftop. We can gain access by climbing the fire escape ladder.." The Biker mice nodded. "But are you sure you guys won't get caught?", Lindsay asked. Vinnie looked up at the building with a shake of his head. "No worries babe, old Limburger butt only has surveillance cameras surrounding the lower part of his building. We'll be ought of sight and busting through that roof before he knows what hit him." She nodded unsure. "'Still keeping my fingers crossed." she stated. Renee nodded. "You and me both!"

Renee stood outside the office building nervously as she kept casting wary looks around her. Her friends seem to be nowhere in sight. "Thanks guys." she whispered with despair. Breathing in deeply she forced herself to walk up to the two overly large goons who stood guard at the entrance. "No one is allowed through these doors, lady.", the purple mohawked haired goon boomed as he crossed his arms in front of her. "Please excuse me gentlemen, but Mr. Limburger himself has sent for me. We have some business matters to discuss. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Angel Stardust the representative of the Crankshaft Oil Drilling Cooperation." The two goons eyed each other warily. The other goon a ape of a man with wild red spiked hair nodded to his partner. "You's stay right here with Spike." he demanded as he slipped behind the door. Waiting for what seem like several minutes he finally came out. "The boss will see you now!", he declared stone voiced. She nodded with a weak smile. "Thank you, gentleman." she stated as she swept pass them.

Walking into the over vastly decorated office, she gasped in amazement. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling. It's bright glow of light reflected off the far wall. Glass fish tanks filled the room from top to bottom filled with exotic sea creatures. A long red carpet was laid out along the floor as it led to a large oak desk that sat in front of tall picture windows. The vast city of Akron was laid out below. Her stomach began to retch as her gaze slowly fell upon the large purple suited figure that stood standing in front of the windows. His back was turned to her as she let out a slight gasp of startled surprise. "Miss Stardust?", Limburger stated with a smile as he turned toward her. Bowing he motioned for her to take a seat. "Please, my dear come have a seat. I quite frankly can't tell you how delighted I am to speak with you about joining forces." She slowly nodded as she forced herself to take a chair. Looking up at his beady black gaze, she felt herself become stiff with distrust and fear. Gazing at her questionably, he seamed to study her. "Have we met before Miss Stardust?"

Renee's heart skipped a beat. "He knows who I am!" she quickly realized. Trying her best to hide the fear in her eyes she quickly looked down. "No, I don't believe we have Mr. Limburger, sir." He nodded slowly. "Yes, hmmm... looks can be quite deceiving." he sneered as he cast a evil glare her way. She caught his meaning in his voice as she quickly scampered to make up her story. "Yes, well. But what I really would like to discuss is the reason I am here." His eyes suddenly lit up as his fat blubbery lips curved into a smile. "Ah, yes the increase in profits to my company." A evil laughter boomed deep within his shaking folds of his flabby stomach.. Suddenly Renee let out a blood curdling scream as metal clasps quickly snapped around her wrists. Trapping her to the chair, she fought in fear as she gazed up at him. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. Standing up from his chair he walked around his desk to meet up beside her. A sinister smile filled his hideous face as he smirked in satisfaction. "Ah, yes quite a hefty price my liege would pay as a reward for his kidnapped bride. Yes, most profitable indeed."

Renee's scream of rage was met by the sound of plaster exploding as it hit the floor. Coughing and sneezing Limburger snarled in rage as the white smoky dust began to settle. The retched Biker Mice here? But how?" he growled. Slamming his finger against a panic switch he snarled in anger. "Guards get in here at once!" Rushing to Renee's side Stoker tried to pry the clasps from her hands. "Damn it!" he growled. "Stand back bro." Modo ordered behind him. Renee barely was able to let out a cry as he suddenly aimed his laser arm at the metal bands. The metal melted instantly around her wrists freeing her. She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Stoker. "Thanks bro. I owe you one.", Stoker stated. Modo grinned. "Awe, was nothing to it." Suddenly the sound of the double doors slammed open as a dozen henchman busted in carry lasor guns. "Oooo yeah!", Vinnie shouted happily. "Party time!" The boys made quick work of the goons as they began tail whipping them. Glass shattered as knocked out bodies went flying through the air. Limburger howled in rage as he made for his escape. "You may have followed me here you infected vermin but you will never stop me!" he declared as a flash of light enveloped him out of sight.

"Ah, man where'd he go?", Vinnie whined. Lindsay and Rim fire quickly came up to the rest of them, panting. "We tried to follow him but he escaped downstairs. "Karbuncle's lab." , Renee replied. He's most likely planning to escape through one of his teleporters." Throttle nodded. "Then we have to stop him. Come on fellas we gotta kick some fish fin." The others dashed after him down the hall and down a spiraling staircase that led to the secret lab below. Sure enough standing beside a frantic Limburger was Dr. Karbuncle himself. "Hurry it up you moronic baffoon!" he screeched. "I'm trying to your Lord Cheesiness but the teleporter takes time to warm up first!"

"You aren't going nowhere!", Modo growled pointing his arm laser at the two of them. The Plutarkian and his scientist jumped with fear. "You won't be able to stop me this time you bothersome vermin!" he declared as he jumped into the transport chamber. Dr. Karbuncle quickly squirmed to fit inside. "Boss, you can't leave me here!" he cried. Watching in horror the friends gasped as the chamber began to lite up "Until we meet again!", Limburger smiled waving. But suddenly the sound of a laser beam echoed through the air. Sparks flew as the control panel caught fire. "What?" Limburger screamed. "Nooo!", his cry disappeared into the silence of white smoke as he and his cohort disappeared into thin air.

"Where do you think they went?", Renee asked worriedly. Walking over toward the control panel. Stoker shook his head laughing. "Not to worry bros. We sent the old moldy cheese on a one way ticket back home. We won't be hearing from them for a long time." Lindsay and Renee smiled as they cheered happily. "Earth is safe once more!" Throttle nodded sadly. "Yeah, but not for long. Sorry to break it to you ladies. But we got a long road ahead of us before it's truly over. Knowing ol' Limburger, he won't give up until we finally are able to make a fish fry of his and the rest of Plutark." Renee cast a guilty glance at the mice. "Listen guys we're sorry your stuck here. But we gratefully appreciate your help." Stoker took hold of her trembling shoulders. Pulling her into a loving hug he brushed away the hair from her wetting face. "Renee, love. We're not giving up that easily. But despite it all we are willing to accept a new change. Besides one day we promised we would go back. And that's a promise we intend to keep."

And it was from that day forth that the Biker mice from Mars and their news friends made to start out a new life. They knew that one day they would be united again with their friends and love ones. If one lesson was learned, it was to never give up about your dreams and what or who you cared about most. As a great man once said. "You can never judge a book by it's cover."


End file.
